If you can't break whats already broken
by XxKitsunexX
Summary: Three girls, join the akatsuki and are soon faced with many difficult situations. Rape, love, and loss being the worst. Zomg it's so dramatically EMO! Other than that it is rated M for a reason so....yeah....
1. First meeting

-I don't own Naruto because if I did it would be a LOT more perverse-

Three New Members

Itachi and Kisame weren't in any rush to meet new members, but leader had said to be at the main base in two days time so they were obligated to go. They followed the rugged mountain 'pathway' to the main base entrance in complete silence. As they entered they found small pieces of paper with door names listed on them. They found their rooms with little trouble, 8c and 5b across and slightly down the hall from each other.

"Everyone, get to the meeting room now." Pein stated. As Itachi and Kisame walked into the meeting room they could see all the other Akatsuki members sitting down and three other people against the wall. One was sitting in a kneeling position with folded hands, the next was sitting cross-legged on the floor, and the last one was leaning against the wall head down. 'They're _GIRLS?'_ Kisame thought to himself, a look of disbelief or extreme constipation on his face. Itachi kept his face emotionless as usual,' _these must be powerful kunoichi for leader-sama to let them in, well we'll find out soon enough.' _

Itachi and Kisame turned their attention to the girls' appearances. The first girl had shoulder length brown hair with blonde highlights, her eyes had been red when he first walked in but now they were green, and she was pale skinned with a light greenish tinge. Her clothes were simple, dark green pants and a black t-shirt, with a slender body type and no shoes.

The second girl had black shoulder length hair with a white streak on the left side of her face, tied in a ponytail at the base of her neck, with pale skin, and a slender body type. She was wearing black pants and a black tank top with no shoes either (what is with these girls and shoes?). As Kisame and Itachi had walked into the room she had cautiously looked up with green cat eyes.

He turned his attention to the last girl, her hair was down to her shoulder-blades; a light blue, and covered half of her face. The colors in the iris of the eye you could see were light blue on top and a darker shade of blue nearer to the pupil. She wore a black T-shirt with underlying mesh and an X across the front with black pants no shoes here either.

After talking about a few past missions, Pein shifted everyone's attention to the girls still patiently sitting against the wall. "You may question them," Pein said quietly. Itachi had already made up his mind on what to ask the three kunoichi when his turn came. As questions died down, Itachi spoke up, "tell me your profile."

The girl with brown hair and blonde highlights straightened up and said "Name: Kyaserin\Age: 18\Rank: ANBU captain\Village: unknown possible ties to Iwagakure\I mainly use plants since plants bend to my will. Itachi nodded, that's all he really cared about.

The next girl stood up and stated in a orderly fashion "Name: Fuck\Age: Off\Rank: You\ Village: Bastards\Exclamation Point! Itachi nodded once more and then, in a sudden epiphany his face turned into one of shock and disgust. "Oooooh Buuuuuurrrrrnnnn! Yeah!" Deidara said loudly from a hidden place (under his chair). "Hey I just joined because these two joined and I plan to make this difficult for all of you and anyone who has a fucking problem will be SACRIFICED TO JASHIN! Cause I have taken to the daily massacre of other people!" "FUCK YEAH!! I LOVE THIS GIRL!" yelled a voice from somewhere outside the door. Many awkward stares and silences followed soon after until Itachi turned his attention to the last girl.

"Name: Kerushii\Age: 21\ Rank: unknown, possibly Anbu captain level\Village: unknown, ties to Otogakure\ I control dark and light elements." Itachi nodded again along with everyone else in the room who had started nodding right after the first time he had nodded.

Pein spoke up "They are not part of the Akatsuki yet, they are going to fight random people from the Akatsuki tomorrow." Everyone nodded once more and slunk to their rooms at a slow pace, except for the three girls waited behind a few moments longer than everyone else. After they were sure most of the members were in their rooms, they slipped into room 8b.

The room had one bed, which was quickly shoved into a far corner, leaving a ton of space behind it. Kyaserin gently twitched her hand, causing thick grass to grow out of the ground and large leaves to grow on top of it and she fell asleep promptly after laying down on it. Kurisutaru lightly jumped up onto the moved bed and curled up like a dog in the center of it. Kerushii just walked over to a corner far away from the door, sat down with her knees drawn up to her chest and fell into a light sleep just like the others.

At around 5:30 am they all woke up, quickly rearranging the room so it looked like it had before they had moved everything around. Then they all went into the kitchen, making breakfast for everyone but themselves and Zetsu and ran outside.

Kurisutaru ran off into the woods near the base, Kyaserin simply had an apple from the orchard nearby, and Kerushii disappeared… After roughly ten minutes all of them were back in the kitchen again, all of the members had woken up and almost finished breakfast. Kurisutaru noticed eye contact between Deidara and Kyaserin but decided to ignore it for now. Soon after everyone had finished and put their own plates in the sink, Pein decided to make the announcements of who was fighting whom. As he stated that everyone was to meet out on the training grounds in ten minutes prepared for battle, he ran over the pairings again in his head.


	2. Battles

-I don't own Naruto-

Battles

Ten minutes later everyone including Kyaserin, Kurisutaru, and Kerushii were at the training field. Pein then spoke up, "the pairings will be as followed and will be completed in such order; Kurisitaru, Itachi; Kyaserin, Hidan; Kerushii, Kisame" '_Shit_' Kerushii inwardly cursed, '_well I guess this should be a __**fun**__ day_'…

As Kakuzu counted down for the fight to begin Kurisutaru and Itachi remained perfectly still, neither knowing the others' skills and then the battle began. Itachi started by throwing a poison tipped kunai towards Kurisutaru who expertly blocked it with a pair of katanas made from ice. 

Itachi then made a few shadow clones while the real him hid in the bushes outside of the training field., when he was completely hidden Kurisutaru waited around ten seconds for the clones to come at her, leaping lightly out of the way, she threw ice shards at them all making them disappear. Meanwhile Itachi was just observing from the bushes, watching Kurisutaru as his clones were killed in a matter of seconds. Then he felt a puff of breath against his ear as he whipped around to see Kurisutaru crouching behind him. "What are you looking at?" Lol. It was a shadow clone out on the field. (which soon went POOF) 

They both sprang out from the bushes Kurisutaru following close behind Itachi, in such close proximity to Itachi that he could still slightly feel her breath on his neck. However as soon as he felt it, it was gone, replace by a very sharp pain in his right leg. He looked down to see a white wolf with Kurisutarus' eyes staring blankly up at him. He felt her bite down even harder and felt a bone snap in his leg. Grunting in pain slightly he yanked his leg out of her vice like jaws, causing her to transform back into her human form. He preformed a weird tree jutsu that attached Kurisutaru to tree. 

As soon as he was focusing on starting the mangekyo she preformed a series of handseals, then whispering two jutsus as Itachi came up and she kicked him ten feet away, "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu, Hyouton: Hyourou no Jutsu." First a water dragon came flying towards Itachi, since he wasn't expecting it he took it on full blast, then icicles came out of the ground hitting a pressure point on the back of his head, causing him to pass out. If Kurisutaru had wanted to, she could have made the icicles very sharp, killing Itachi on contact, but since she had great control over the ice elements she manipulated it to be dull enough to leave a bruise on the contact areas but not kill. She then approached Itachi, healed his head, and whispered into his ear, "You taste tangy…Like a nice red wine." and then proceeded to walk past him.

Then she walked back to where Kerushii and Kyaserin were sitting and struck up mental conversation, " _So Kurisutaru, how hard was he on a scale of 1-10? _", "Itachi is quite skilled… He tastes good too…" " _…okay…, this takes up chakra and I don't know how much I'll need, bye_."

Kakuzu counted down again, quite bored now but eager to see a good fight. Hidan stood up straight while holding his scythe while Kyaserin got into a defensive position. Hidan ran head on towards her but she had thorny vines erupt out over her body, deflecting the scythe and Hidan a good twelve feet apart. She then grew thorns out of her fingertips as her eyes changed to a bright red, charging Hidan whom had just picked up his scythe; everyone heard the clang of metal clashing together. As people stared, they saw that both sides' defenses hadn't broken and Kyaserins' thorns hadn't even cracked, but she was only using one hand to hold off Hidan.

With her free hand she raised a palm towards him and began firing thorns out of her hand, as Hidan backed away to try and dodge, she raised her other hand and fired more thorns lodging at least two into every pressure point she knew of. She knew it would be no use to try and kill him because he was immortal, so the only thing she could do was make him pass out. It worked beautifully to say the least and she didn't even bother cleaning him up she just ditched him on the field while summoning her thorns back. Upon further inspection of her person she found herself to have a few deep cuts that were soon healed. Kerushii turned her cat-like eyes from Kyaserin to the field, '_hmm, I might have to call upon my other half_' she thought.

Kakuzu got bored so Zetsu, who had woken up about halfway through Kyaserins battle, began the countdown, both Kerushii and Kisame got into defensive positions at once. As soon as the countdown stopped Kisame rushed at her with his huge flyswatter sword type thingy. Kerushii sighed as she closed her eyes, waiting for her time. Kisame then charged at her from behind, although at the last second she lightly stepped out of harms way and opened her eyes. She drew a katana that was all black with a red rose on the hilt and held still.

She then stared at Kisame and made a mental bond with his mind and slowly began her attacks. Kisame sensed a dark aura about her as she charged him with her katana but he dodged and she followed him. Nobody could even see them anymore they were just a blur until Kerushii stopped suddenly and held her head in one hand; she shook it off whatever it was and continued her mind game with Kisame. A few minutes later she couldn't take it anymore and stopped quickly performing a jutsu she made up that covered her in a bubble of dark energy. Kisame stopped too and threw a kunai at the bubble but it bounced off. Then the bubble dissipated and Kerushii was gone, or so it seemed, Kisame turned around and easily blocked her attack, she pushed off of this landing on her feet a few yards away.

Her skin was ashen now and had a gray color to it and her hair was white with a black streak. Her eyes were glazed over and she was seeing without seeing if that made sense. Soon after this she tackled Kisame after using a quicksand jutsu and struck a pressure point and was about to bite him on the neck when her eyes changed again, they had such sudden clarity and her skin started changing back to its normal pale complexion. She looked down at Kisame and then got up and left the field.

A few hours later, everyone but Kyaserin, Kurisutaru, and Kerushii were in the meeting room. Pein was talking to those who fought and asked the usual questions on accuracy, potency, speed, and other necessary things. After thirty minutes, Pein told each of the members who fought to go tell their opponents the result. Zetsu, Hidan, and Itachi all knocked on the door to room 8b, which was answered by Kyaserin since Kerushii was sleeping in her corner and Kurisutaru was making senbon needles out of ice.

Itachi and Hidan told their opponents the news while Kisame just kind of sat there "…." Kurisutaru gave a slight nod in his direction and threw a senbon needle straight for Kerushiis' forehead. In a fraction of a second the ice was in between Kerushiis' middle and index finger and she stood up and handed it to Kurisutaru. Kerushii then walked over to where Kisame was sitting and raised an eyebrow "I made it huh? Thanks for telling me" and then walked back into her corner and fell back asleep. Kurisutaru just mildly said, "Mental link Fishy-kun".


	3. Seduction mission!

-I don't own Naruto-

CHAPTER 3

Around three months and 20 assassination missions later, our kunoichi were shocked to find out that they had to go on a seduction mission. Kerushii almost refused to go when she found out who it was they were supposed to be seducing, but the Akatsuki was sort of like her fucked up family now, and she wanted to keep her family safe and doing this was a real sacrifice for her.

A few hours before hand they were getting ready for the mission, Kyaserin was wearing a tight dark green halter-top with loose black pants and flat sandals. She slid out the door only to run into Deidara on the way out. He grinned at her playfully like she grinned at him a few days back when he woke up with a massive hangover. They stared at each other for a quick moment before each moved by the other one. Kyaserin looked in a mirror on the way out seeing something on her shirt. Upon reading it she grinned slightly sliding a small note from Deidara into her pocket. It read:

_You better come back. _

_D._

Kurisutaru was wearing a leather cat suit with tank top sleeves and black leather boots. She sensed a presence in close proximity to her and turned around glaring, only to meet a mirror glare of her own. Itachi and Kurisutaru glared at each other for about two minutes before Kurisutaru slid past Itachi who had been hovering in her doorway, and rounded the hallway corner. Itachi mentally sighed, though he would never admit it, Kurisutaru was just so painfully _hot_… 

Kerushii was wearing Bell-bottom jeans that covered her feet and a midnight blue tank top. As she walked out of the bathroom her hair was still wet and up in a bun, she didn't know she was being watched. She gently took it out of the bun and shook it out putting it back in the usual ponytail at the base of her neck with the whole white streak falling into place on the side of her face. The person slid out of the shadows and gently slid his hands over her shoulders. She tensed up turning around quickly to see Zetsu. "Aw FUCK don't sneak up on me like that! Gave me a damn heart attack…" "**Sorry. **We apologize" "No it's okay" She said as she was gently pulled into a hug.

As the three girls walked down the road to the bar three towns over, Kerushii struck up mental conversation. "_Hey Kyaserin, how's Deidara?" "__**He's…good.**__" "Oh my god Kyaserin" "__**What?**__" "You lost __it__ to him didn't you?" "__**…It's not like you didn't loose it to Zetsu already, and to answer your question, yes.**__" "Hang on a minute; I have to talk to Kurisutaru about something_" Kerushii then broke her bond with Kyaserin and targeted Kurisutaru. "_Hey, how was Suna?" _"_Good, I wreaked some havoc there._" _"Oh and how did it go?"_ "_Fun…_" _"Um, okay that's lovely." _"_Did Kyaserin loose her virginity to Deidara yet?_" _"Yes, joy to her, I'm using too much chakra, bye."_ Kurisutaru gave Kerushii a weird look, for saying bye in her thoughts and the nervous aura that appeared on fractions of seconds. Kerushii just kept walking and muttered, _"Channel chakra to your vocal cords and make your voice change, be cautious please." _The others quickly nodded their heads and started changing their voices.

As they approached the bar, the smell of alcohol hung heavily in the air causing Kurisutaru's nose to wrinkle in distaste. Kerushii and Kyaserin were mostly unaffected; they used to drink with Kisame and had mostly become heavy social drinkers. As in they weren't lightweights when it came to their liquor. They walked in, the bar wasn't heavily crowded, almost nobody knew of this bar anyway.

Almost as soon as they walked in they found their 'hosts', Kimimaro, Orochimaru, and Kabuto. Kerushii froze for a quick second, calculating distances and such before saying _"I have to use the restroom!" _She said it a little too quickly and as she walked to the restroom, Kyaserin and Kurisutaru noticed Orochimaru look her direction. Either she was pretending not to notice or she was blind because he was hard not to notice.

Soon afterwards a few mental 'SHIT'S and AW FUCKS!' could be heard from Kerushiis direction after she came back out of the bathroom. They all sat down across from who was supposed to be their 'dates' each one internally grimacing. After some mild conversation, some sake was ordered.

Kyaserin and Kerushii had about six shots without feeling a buzz, however as previously stated Kurisutaru was a real lightweight when it came to drinking and was warned to stop drinking after two drinks. So, the mission went well when all of a sudden Kerushii, Kyaserin, and Kurisutaru began feeling quite dizzy. As their circle of vision was overtaken by darkness, the three girls sent out an outburst of chakra that would have been felt all the way in the Akatsuki base, they certainly hoped that the distress signal worked.


	4. Oh Shit

-I don't own Naruto-

CHAPTER 4

When Kurisutaru woke up she was in a very dark room, as her eyes adjusted she found Kyaserin and Kerushii scattered around the room. Kyaserin woke up first, groaning in pain, muttering something about how she felt like she had been beaten with hoses and dumped in a ditch.

Kurisutaru assumed this was a hangover and did her best to cure it. Soon after Kerushii woke up and just shook her head and sat in the corner, soon she couldn't stand it and asked Kurisutaru to cure her hangover.

When they all finally got their eyes adjusted, they explored the details of the room. There were gray walls, three medical cots, and a small bathroom with a few necessities in it. Kerushii still remained mentally silent, and had a grim look on her face.

Soon surprisingly she started up a regular conversation. "Well I wish I didn't have to tell you this, but we're in Orochimarus' lair." "…" "..Are you fucking serious?" "Yes, in fact three of them should be here in about five minutes." "Three of what should be here?" "Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Kimimaro are coming." The three kunoichi prepared for impending doom, which was a lot worse when you had to wait for it.

Five minutes later, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Kimimaro walked in to the little room. "You may take your pick Kabuto." Orochimaru stated rather plainly. Kabuto walked over to Kerushii who was holding her head in one hand and her face was shadowing and lightening at a quick pace, he reached for her as if to pick her but instead stabbed something into her arm. Kerushii then hissed at him with a glare that would make Itachi jealous and Kabuto passed her. Kurisutaru simply stated with a vast amount of poison in her voice, "Just try it, you'll regret it you bastard." when he tried to touch her so he thought better of his life and picked Kyaserin. Grabbing her wrists, he dragged her away, shutting the door behind him.

He was looking in her eyes which were a bright red as she struggled with him trying to get him to let go of her. Kyaserin was frantic, a thousand thoughts a second running through her head, she finally had her heart set on one idea. If this didn't work, nothing would but she had to try. She gently focused her chakra and sprouted thorns out of her wrists then sprouted them out of her heels, unfortunately she was too close to a wall and was pushed back into it. She felt the warm blood dripping down their hands as Kabuto stared into her eyes. He suddenly pushed forward and slammed his mouth against hers; this was quite a shock to Kyaserin. Due to the fact she wasn't expecting it she opened her mouth to gasp in shock and he took this opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. She bit down on his tongue, very hard, drawing blood. This however made Kabuto want her even more with the fight she was putting up, however he couldn't have her fighting **too** much. Kyaserin gasped as she felt a needle sliding into her arm, she gasped again as she felt her thorns fall out and not liking the look this man was giving her. He pulled away leaving them both gasping for air, and Kyaserin tried to grow thorns out of her hands but couldn't, she then turned to the ground in one last feeble attempt at raising a grass blade but couldn't even do that. As she looked up at Kabuto he swept her off her feet bridal style and carried her into a door down the hall.

He was quickly laying Kyaserin out on a table and strapping her down, she fought back but a little too late, she was already strapped down by her wrists and ankles. Kabuto lightly slipped onto the table, straddling Kyaserins hips and laying himself over her, sliding his lips over hers. She could feel the tension in his pants and it disgusted her, she tried to bite his tongue again but he mistook this for a return of passion and decided to take everything a step farther.

-Meanwhile back in the other room-

Orochimaru was smirking in Kurisutarus direction and told Kimimaro that he could have that one. Kurisutaru snarled then crouched to the ground on all fours, growing fur, fangs, and claws alike. She turned into a wolf and then rushed past Kimimaro leaping into the air heading towards Orochimaru who tried to catch her with his tongue but she dodged it and turned back into a human at the last second, and forming her hand into a fist proceeded to punch Orochimaru through the door…Well okay two doors and then slightly denting into the wall. Not even breathing harder from that seeing Orochimaru crushed into a wall made her feel pretty good about herself until she got hit over the head with a bone.

Kimimaro coughed slightly, a miniscule amount of blood leaking out from in between his fingers. Orochimaru had come back into the room with a cut on his lip but was otherwise okay from being slammed into a wall through two doors. The blood had run down his face and onto his neck. "That's hot." Kerushii thought to herself before she even realized what she was thinking, "Wait…WHAT?! NO!" "You may place that one in the dungeon Kimimaro" Orochimaru stated. He then started taking very slow steps towards Kerushii who in the process of watching her friends being dragged away had moved off the wall and more towards the centers of the room. With every step he took towards her she scooted back towards the wall. Working to keep his face passive, in one fluid movement he picked her up by her wrists and dragged her out of the room while she was stunned momentarily. However she soon started trying to wriggle free of his grasp as he flung open the door to a room.

He then dropped her in front of him, it was unexpected so of course her legs wobbled and she started to fall. She fell into Orochimaru; thinking to herself, "A head injury isn't that bad, I could handle brain damage, WHY couldn't I have fallen backwards?" He had his hands gripping her waist and was looking down at her with a playful little smirk on his face. She tilted her head back to glare at him and no sooner opened her mouth to tell him to fuck off that his mouth was on hers. She was thankful to god as he slid his tongue into her mouth that he was deciding to keep his tongue at a normal length. She could taste faint remnants of blood on his lip and as much as she hated to think it, it really turned her on. He seemed to sense this and lightly bit Kerushii's lower lip causing a thin cut to form along the inside lining of her lip. All the while he was backing her towards the bed.


	5. Rape

-I don't own Naruto-

_Chapter 5_

_-In the Infirmary-_

_Kabuto had slipped off Kyaserins shirt and bra as well as his and was staring at her. She had pretty much given up all hope by now and averted her gaze as a sign of submission. Upon this she noticed something. Kabuto was huge. _

She quickly averted her eyes in a different direction. This exposed the skin of her neck that was now showing bite marks and hickeys all over it. All Kyaserin could focus on now was trying to believe this wasn't happening. 

She shut her eyes and tried but failed to contact Kerushii mentally. "Well SHIT!" Kyaserin stated mentally as Kabuto kept on toying with her breasts causing her to bite back a moan. "It would appear that I'm on my own with this one…"

She kept thinking of possible ways to get out of this and came up with kill herself, or kill Kabuto. He then brought his mouth up to hers then gently nipped and bit down her neck through her cleavage and further down to the line hem of her pants. 

He stopped there allowing her to feel his breath along her skin. This brought her back to earth along with the discarding of her pants, underwear, and restraints. "Wait why would he take off the restraints aren't they what were keeping me he-" 

Kyaserin then cried out harshly as Kabuto buried himself to the hilt inside her. She gasped harshly as Kabuto filled her. She felt herself tearing slightly inside. She almost started crying, this hurt like _hell_ and it just kept getting worse from there. The more he thrust into her the greater the pain was it felt to her like she was being split in half. 

She dug her nails into his back and cried out in pain again. Her fingernails broke the skin on his back causing the warm blood to slick down her hands. Her hands kept sliding down his back so she moved her hands onto his chest. 

All of a sudden Kabuto pulled out of her and said, "I'm done." Before walking out the door. "_Doesn't he need…clothes?"_ Then Kyaserin heard something. It was an "Oh god…" followed by a '_splat_' and another vocal assisting "NYAAAAAAH." and then a loud '**thump**' from the hallway. 

Kyaserin peered out into the hallway, only to see a not-so-smooth Kabuto sprawled on the hallway floor, drenched in himself. The only way around the _'the Kabuto' _as Kyaserin called him and what he was now covered in, was by walking along the ceiling… oh, wait, _it was there too_. Poor Kyaserin had no other choice than to stay in the infirmary with a knocked out Kabuto right outside the door. 

She dressed herself quickly before walking over to a corner and again when she tried to grow plants for her to sleep on she couldn't. She then sat in the corner with her knees tucked up to her chest and rested her chin in the ditch that her knees had made. 

She then attempted to drift off to sleep when she realized that Kerushii often slept like this. She wondered what had happened to Kerushii and what was happening to her now.

-In some random room-

Orochimaru, who was now proceeding to slide his hand up her shirt, had laid out Kerushii on a bed while still keeping their mouths locked together. Her eyes widened and then she struggled to push him away. He just pressed himself down onto her harder, forcing himself upon her. 

Kerushii kicked him off of her somehow, mumbling, "No" over and over again as she tried futilely to scramble away. She had flipped over onto her stomach (OMG **perfect** chance for _**heated butt secks**_!!) and started crawling resulting in being flipped over with Orochimaru behind her. To put it blatantly she was scared shitless and she couldn't think straight.

He was muttering something close to her ear, "You do realize Kerushii" He said surprisingly clearly as his tongue slid up her shirt, earning a hitch in her breathing pattern. He had also held both of her wrists above her head in a vice like grip, steadying her with a hand on her shoulder. He toyed with her, licking up and down her stomach slowly and very faintly, ghosting his tongue over her.

"That however many times you say that you don't want this." He stripped the both of them down and stared at her lithe form while leaning in closer so his next sentence came as a whisper. "Your body will always betray you" He said as he quickly entered her causing her to stop breathing for a moment.

He said it all with finality to his tone as he started thrusting deeper. Kerushii seemed dumbfounded as he leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "I think we both know you _want_ this and I want to hear you scream my name." He pulled up to stare at her as her eyes changed from wide and fearful to narrowed and fierce as she said, "Fucking bastard with your fucking logic hey and you know what? FUCK OFF"

His eyes narrowed as well, tilting his head every so slightly, his hair fell in front of his eyes as he backhanded her across the face causing her head to snap to the side. For a few seconds she was left to her thoughts. "Ouch…Everything hurts…I think my wrists are bruised…My face is probably bruised too…What should I do?…"

She left her head there as his thrusting became more…aimed. He was looking for something…but what was it? All of a sudden something turned inside her as she arched clear off the bed and screamed. Orochimaru smirked and repeated the angle and force as he felt her nails digging into his back as she moaned. When she arched her back her head had ended up on the left side of his and he could hear every noise she made.

He lowered his head to nip and suck at her neck. Passion clouded her thoughts and she couldn't think anymore. She could only feel. It all felt so good but that didn't mean it was right. Soon after, Orochimaru had switched the positions of their heads working on the other side of her neck.

She knew that there would be vicious marks there…but she felt odd, a heat spreading throughout her lower stomach. She moaned all the louder, as she felt his hands leaving her most-likely bruised hips and traveling lightly up her sides.

She felt an odd sense of tension in her lower stomach and there was electricity crackling on her skin. It built up and built up until she finally arched her back and she tightened around him, causing him to loose himself inside her, she gasped and shuddered lightly as she felt the heat go deep inside her. Then the ecstasy of release overtook her, clouding her mind, but keeping sleep well out of reach for her.

Both of them panting Kerushii's breath stopped and her eyes widened as she realized that she had just enjoyed that. Orochimaru after lying in the bed with her for a few minutes, toying with her hair lightly, got up, and after clothing himself, he started making his way to the door.

She was still sprawled out under the sheets now shaking slightly. When he got to the door he paused, slightly turning his head so that she could see the side of a smirk on his face. Right before he turned the handle to leave he lightly said in an I-told-you-so voice, "I told you that I'd make you scream"

As soon as Orochimaru left the room she shakily made her way over to the bathroom and ran an extremely hot shower. She stepped into it and just kind of stood there for a moment still in a form of shock.

She felt filthy but even though she knew it wouldn't help she turned the water to an even hotter degree. After about ten minutes, she quickly dried herself off and without looking made a flowing long-sleeve white dress that went to the floor. She grimaced at the appearance of it but slid it on anyway. She slid through the halls leaving only a whisper of her presence behind.

Then she found _the hallway, _where there was a strange white substance coating everything but the ceiling and Kabuto…oh…wait…_it's there too…_ Kerushii then proceeded to walk past the door , (Not seeing Kyaserin huddled in the corner), and almost slipped in the substance. Grimacing outwardly she stepped back and hopped onto the ceiling, walking slowly over Kabuto who she just now realized was _naked_…Oh _wonderful._ As she was walking over him, she heard a door slam nearby causing her to slip in the substance on the ceiling and fall down…

She had managed not to touch Kabuto, however, she was touching _Kabuto _and it was _everywhere…_ She was kind of hovering over him and her hands and bare feet were touching it…Ew. She gingerly picked herself up out of the Kabuto puddle took two steps away from him and slipped again, this time she couldn't catch herself in time and she knocked her head against the ground. She didn't pass out. She was too disgusted since she was thinking about where she had landed.

-Meanwhile in the Dungeon-

Kurisutaru had woken up about five minutes ago and started trying to break the chains that held her to a wall. For some reason she couldn't turn into a wolf at the moment and she couldn't break the chains either. Right as she was about to give up, she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye.

She saw red sharingan eyes glowing out of the darkness. She was about to call out to this person thinking it was Itachi but stopped herself, realizing that no member of the Akatsuki could possibly be here yet could they?

When they had made the plan they decided that it should take at least three days to follow the chakra links they had left behind. She then realized it was Sasuke in a sudden epiphany. She felt hot breath on her neck and shivered. She froze as the breath moved to trace her jaw line and finally landed on her lips.

A few minutes later this had turned into a one way make out session. Kurisutaru was contributing nothing what so ever into this. She remained completely stiff on the wall. Sasuke all of a sudden left her lips, staring at her for a few minutes before he looked as if he had an epiphany. She heard the clink of kunai hitting each other as Sasuke fumbled for a kunai. He lightly drew it out of its pouch as he lifted up her shirt to her bra-line. Then he pressed it against her abdomen; not hard enough to kill but hard enough to cut.

Kurisutaru loved the pain but was curious to what he was doing.

She looked down as saw him focusing on her stomach. As he pulled the kunai away from her stomach she swung herself off the wall and as planned he caught her feet giving her the chance to peer down at her stomach. She saw a fine sheen of blood coating the area above her navel. He slowly lowered her feet and knelt down licking the blood off of her stomach. When it had stopped bleeding and he could see the lettering perfectly he held out a kunai that reflected Kurisutaru's stomach. The word 'Sasuke' was carved into her stomach.

"Wait…what are you doing down here?" "I _live_ down here." "…Really?" "No. This is just where I get all my food." "…Really?" "No." She frowned and said, "You are SUCH a bastard you know that?" Sasuke grinned, "Now everyone knows you're mine." "I swear you're worse than Itachi-" However she caught her words too late and she regretted it almost immediately. She found herself on the floor in seconds with Sasuke hovering over her, "don't you EVER compare me to that bastard of a brother you bar skank!" Well that set Kurisutaru off causing both of them to get in to an argument Sasuke backhanded her across the face then forced his lips upon hers once more.

When Sasuke slid his hand up her shirt she slapped him and let out a stream of profanities that would have made Hidan jealous. He then slapped her (again) while at the same time shredding her clothes off of her. Then he shredded his own clothes off. Now by shredded I don't mean that "oh it ripped slightly at the seams we can sew it back" I'm saying like "THAT was a Shirt? I thought it was paper that went through a shredder." He then slammed into her with a great deal of force Kurisutaru couldn't help it; one tear slid out of her eye. "OW…That Fucking HURT…ugh…" This hurt like nothing she had ever felt before. The pain went deeper inside her as the violent thrusting continued. She was feeling things tearing inside her and the blood leaking out of her was providing lubrication that was only making Sasuke go faster. She thought she was being fucked with a sharp knife and it was tearing her insides apart. She screamed, begging for him to stop but he didn't listen and instead silenced her with his lips.

She had been biting her lip before she had started begging for him to stop and the blood was egging Sasuke on. She felt his pace pick up and felt him nipping at her neck. She felt Sasuke tensing and picking up more speed and she knew what was coming.

He felt himself nearing his release so he pulled out and spilled his seed on Kurisutaru's stomach. She felt a chill run up her spine in disgust as the liquid spread over her. It made her stomach turn and she almost heaved when Sasuke finally got up as if to walk away. He then turned back and stared at her before and smirking as he walked away, saying in an offhanded tone, "Well, that's what you get _bitch._" with this he got up and headed toward the exit. "Oh, fuck no!" Kurisutaru grimaced as her stomach registered the start of an infection due to the newly acquired 'Sasuke' wound covered in his seed. "You did not just steal my virginity!!" Sasuke just shrugged, and left the dungeon, leaving her all alone.

She gently dragged herself into a sitting position as her body released its natural painkiller. It only dulled her pain. She tentatively started healing herself starting with all of her internal bleeding. After about five minutes she was completely healed except the bruises on her inner thighs, face, and wrists. She cleaned herself the best she could with just her hands and her own spit. Then she thanked god that Kerushii had showed her and Kyaserin the way to make clothes out of nothing. She made a black dress with long sleeves on it and curled up in the corner she was closest to.


	6. Leaving is harder

-I don't own Naruto-

Chapter 6

Kerushii was sitting in the middle of her old room, trying to get all the Kabuto off the back of her head, it was probably the most colorful room in the lair what with the red blue and black colors all through it. Her bed was small and was all black and she had indigo walls with random splotches of red all through them. She sensed Kurisutaru's Chakra for a few minutes but knew she wouldn't be able to find her in time anyway. She took one final look around the room before hearing the explosions.

When she got out to the main area where the fight was being held she saw Akatsuki members everywhere. She watched as Kabuto had Kyaserin pressed against his chest with a kunai to her throat. She watched the back of his head explode and chuckled darkly to herself… Until she heard a '_splat_' and felt something _warm_ on her leg… She preferred not to look but you know what? She _had_ to look. When she inclined her head to look down, she saw _Kabuto_ _**all over **_her leg. Ew. She grimaced and kind of toppled over soon after that…

When Deidara raced over to Kyaserin he dropped to his knees in front of her. His mouth moving but no words being heard. Kyaserins mouth moved too but being on the other side of the field she couldn't hear anything. When Kyaserin was pointed in the direction of the bird sitting of to the side of the large room Kerushii quickly raced right through the middle of a few fights.

She used shields of dark energy on her arms to deflect any weapons and attacks that could be directed her way. When she made it to Kyaserin she knelt down in front of her; yelling over the current explosions, "WHERE'S KURISUTARU?" "YOU LOOK LIKE SHIT KERUSHII AND I DON'T KNOW!"

Kerushii looked at her reflection in a kunai that she had made. It was true she looked fierce and wild with bruises on her neck and wrists and a large bruise on her face where she was hit but she couldn't worry about that at the moment. She ran off barely dodging the weapons and battles this time she was so focused on finding Kurisutaru that she didn't notice Itachi run up to the bird from behind and drop Kurisutaru off at the bird. He turned around and pointed out Kerushii to Zetsu as if to say, "Your problem, not mine."

He followed her to a room where he said, "Are you fucking _mad_?" "What?" "Just leave me alone! I have to find Kurisutaru!" "Who CARES?" "I CARE!" "Itachi found her she's back with Kyaserin and-" He stopped and really looked at her for the first time. She had a cut on the side of her face, the opposite side had an extremely large bruise. There were also bruises on her wrists and neck. He quickly crossed the room and pinned her to the wall twisting her arm behind her to hold her there.

"Oh shit." Kerushii thought to herself, "If he's about to do what I think he's about to do he's only going to see what I couldn't erase…" At that moment Zetsu pressed two fingers onto the back of her neck using a special jutsu that allowed him to see her memories. However Kerushii had been in the process of erasing her memories and hadn't gotten to finish the process and all Zetsu saw was Kerushii when she was enjoying the rape. He let her go slowly and turned her to face him.

Kerushii saw the pain flicker in his eyes before he turned around and started to walk away. He walked out into the hallway and turned to go back to the main hall. Kerushii stood stunned for a moment before turning out into the hallway and running after him. She saw his shadow as he ascended up to the ground level entrance. She got up there just as she heard an explosion she felt the ground quake underneath her and she quickly formed a dark energy force field around herself just as the flames and debris rained around her.

When she got out of the rubble the Akatsuki were just now taking off and Zetsu was on the back of one of Deidara's birds staring at her until they became nothing more than a speck in the sky. Her dress was torn in many places and had singe and dirt marks in other places.

She collapsed onto the ground and curled into a ball; she had never felt such a loss since her parents had died. As the misery over took her in waves she cried like she hadn't in eight years. It was amazing how much one could cry when one hasn't for so long. The ground around her face became wet and muddy as she felt her heart and soul tearing into unfixable pieces.


	7. Hello again

-I don't own Naruto- I also don't own any lyrics or songs out of this chapter

Chapter 7

-Nine months later in the Akatsuki base-

Kyaserin had given birth to a set of twins, one looked exactly like Deidara but didn't have multiple mouths. The second was a little girl with red hair that had mouths on her hands. Deidara and Kyaserin couldn't have been happier at that moment.

-Zetsu's P.O.V.-

It has been one year to the day since I have seen Kerushii. As far as I was concerned for the first few weeks she had betrayed me and I couldn't stand the mere thought of her. Then it occurred to me that I would never see her again. That she was probably dead. That I left her to die. In the months that followed I sunk into a deep depression and was more or less useless for a while. I see Kyaserin's children every day and wonder what could have been.

There is a festival later that we will be attending. I look at everybody with either their partners or their mates. It almost sickens me to think of what I was like and what I've become. Still I have to get through every day, living with what I've done and I've almost learned to forget.

Regular P.O.V.

The Akatsuki members that didn't have children decided to head into a bar where they heard there was musical entertainment. They walked in, soon afterwards realizing that the musical entertainment would be out at eight that night. It was seven thirty now so they figured they would wait to see if the band was good or not. In the year he had been alone, Zetsu had grown a herb when after taken once allowed him to control his flytrap. Basically he could retract it or bring it forth. Right now he had it retracted and was in a gray dress shirt with dark blue jeans. He was sitting at one of the booths on a corner with the other Akatsuki members.

The room was set up with booths lining the walls and a round stage in the center. The bar was in a separate room with no door. Zetsu watched as people brought Amps, microphones, and instruments onto the stage. Then the band came in. They all wore jeans with frayed tears in the knees but they all wore different colored shirts. The guitarist and bass player both wore dark red shirts, the drummer wore a dark green shirt, and the lead singer wore a flowing black dress-resembling tank top.

Zetsu probably stared at the lead singer on stage longer than need be her eyes were closed as the music started. She had shoulder length black hair except for at the very front where two white streaks framed her face. When her eyes opened Zetsu thought he was seeing things. Her eyes were a deep green with a cat iris in the middle. Then she started singing.

(Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, paper flowers) _X2_

I linger in the doorway

Of alarm clock screaming

Monsters calling my name

Let me stay

Where the wind will whisper to me

Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)

Don't say I'm out of touch

With this rampant chaos - your reality

I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge

The nightmare I built my own world to escape

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming

Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights

Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming

The goddess of imaginary light

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)

(Paper flowers)

She sounded so haunted, like there was something from her past. Zetsu flinched inwardly. The band played for two hours straight, taking requests from the crowd, and then ending with this song.

I tried to kill the pain

but only brought more

so much more

I lay dying

and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming

am I too lost to be saved

am I too lost?

My God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

do you remember me

lost for so long

will you be on the other side

or will you forget me

I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming

am I too lost to be saved

am I too lost?

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

I want to die!!

My God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

My wounds cry for the grave

my soul cries for deliverance

will I be denied

Christ

tourniquet

my suicide

Once that was finished she simply talked to the bartender for a minute and left. He followed her home. Peering in through the window he saw her now in a somewhat baggy white long-sleeved shirt with a blue apron on and her hair up in a bun with the two white streaks framing her face. She still moved gracefully like she used to but when she turned around to pick up something he saw how emotionless her eyes were.

She walked through the house and into a room with a pale blue door. Zetsu moved to a window that showed him what was in that room and he saw a Kerushii holding something. He leaned a little closer to the window and gasped slightly as he saw…a baby. She looked just like Kerushii but had the start of petals growing on her. Zetsu wondered to himself what Kerushii named her he in fact was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the person sneaking up behind him.

The songs mentioned were in order from first to second, Imaginary by Evanescence, and Tourniquet by Evanescence.


	8. Diaries

-I don't own Naruto-

Chapter 8

When he felt someone tap him on the shoulder he turned quickly, eyes narrowing down. However it was only Konan. Ew. "Jesus Konan don't DO that!" Streams of profanities followed for about two or three minutes. She peered through the window as well and upon seeing the child said in a quiet voice, "That's your child as well as hers. You should go to her." Zetsu's eye twitched at Konan. She _always _talked like this but he knew she was right. When he turned her way to tell her something she was gone. "Ugh damn paper ninja…" He also muttered something about burning her in a fire somewhere along the line.

Kerushii was inside and had sent a shadow clone to care for her baby. She really didn't feel like doing much of anything so she was laying in her room writing about something. She heard a knock on the door and slipped on a black flowing longsleeve shirt. It caused her white streaks to stand out a lot more. She opened the door very widely not expecting to see Zetsu on the other side. Her eyes remained passive as she looked up to see his face. Then she just turned around and walked six steps into the house before turning around to face him. He was still standing in the doorway. She said slowly in a quiet voice, "What do you want?"

He stared at her shocked in a sense, "She's so different…Is all this my fault?" 

She said in the same voice, "Well if you don't have any business here then please leave." He nodded slowly before walking away as her door closed.

A few hours later he came back looking in her room window seeing her writing in a book. In another hour she put it down and turned the light off, Zetsu narrowed his eyes slightly to see better and saw she was curled up in her bed. He soundlessly fazed through the wall, Walking without a sound to stand over her on the left side of her bed. After watching her for a few minutes he picked up the book on the nightstand before leaving.

-Back at the Akatsuki Base-

Zetsu was in his room staring at the cover of the book. He was debating with himself whether to read it or not then he decided to start with the last page.

_Diary:_

_Do you remember when the mere thought of him would tear me apart? I'm sure you do. I'll give you three guesses on who I saw today… It wasn't exactly a horrible meeting but he left without a word. Oh well, I knew that was going to happen anyway. I probably could have stopped him but don't you know for the life of me I couldn't?_

_Over the months I have been alone, I have become more and more passive. I bet I could get a date if my lack of emotion didn't keep people at a distance. That's another thing, I don't even think I _want_ to love again. The most horrible part about love is that it is a bond between two people that is stronger than anything else is. I think that someone made it that way to deter people from leaving each other. The pain felt from being left alone is like nothing else in the world. I've heard in the past that leaving can be just as painful. I can't prove it though, seeing as I've never been the one to leave._

_I do suppose that this is my fault, not the leaving the pain. I should have known better than to form bonds of any sort. I really should have learned that the only things bonds bring are pain. Plus I should have known my past would come back to haunt me. Do you remember the first few months that I wrote? I was dead miserable. I would have killed myself had it not been for the baby. I do think that the reason I was so miserable was that He never knew the truth or the story behind it. You remember when I wrote what really happened don't you? I think it was recent wasn't it? I guess I did, oh well. I have nothing more to say._

_K._

He was feeling pretty low while reading this when reality slapped him in the face. "_You remember when I wrote what really happened don't you?"_ He pretty much mentally fell out of his chair from not noticing that sooner. He started from the front of the book turning pages.

He saw a page with the title, "THE REAL STORY" on it. "Oh wow…so obvious…" However the whole story seemed to be scribbled out for some reason. He sighed, "Well I guess I'll have to go back there and fix this myself then."


	9. Memories

-I don't own Naruto- I don't own any songs from this chapter either

Chapter 9

He made his way back through her house and into her room. After hovering over her for a few more minutes he set the book down and crawled into bed next to her. Sitting in a kneeling position he lightly placed his hand on her forehead and started going through her memories.

He appeared in a forest and looked around for a few minutes before seeing a small girl walking around covered in blood. She had all black hair and he couldn't see her face. Judging by how dirty her clothes were she had been going for a while. He lightly followed her as she approached a rock. She sent a small tic-tac sized orb of energy into the rock. It soundlessly dissolved a cave like hole that she crept into.

He watched as she stretched out like a cat before seeming to drift of into a sleep. All of a sudden he watched her perk up slightly. Crouching like a cat on its haunches, she bared her teeth and arched her back trying to look intimidating. Her eyes were a dull red with a cat iris in the middle. "Was this what she used to look like? **Wow that's some scary shit…**"

Soon a slightly younger Orochimaru walked through the undergrowth. He looked at her quizzically before walking towards her. She snarled at him looking even fiercer with the blood all over her. This caused him to smirk slightly though he hid it before she could see. He spoke soothing words trying to convince her to calm down. It took a while but it worked eventually.

He lightly pointed in a direction and both of them started walking.

Later they descended into his lair. Zetsu had been following them the whole time. He watched as Kerushii wearily followed Orochimaru down into the hole in the ground. She walked slowly, cautiously, as if she was expecting something to come flying out of the shadows at her. It was this that saved her life since Kabuto jumped out of the shadows and tried to kill her. He would have if she hadn't jumped up on the ceiling and scampered away. She was of course stopped before she left the area.

After they had caught her and calmed her down again. She nodded her head once at the offer of training and housing. They mentioned nothing about food though since they knew the truth about her. They showed her into a small room, her room, and left after stating she would be tested tomorrow. She quickly surveyed her surroundings before sitting down on the bed. She looked pained, but she was trying to conceal it.

Of course eventually she broke out into sobs. Laying herself out on the bed she held her head facedown in the pillow and cried into the pillow. Then out of nowhere she sat up, grabbing her head and gritting her teeth. Zetsu watched as her hair turned white at the roots on a small segment of her hair and then fell down as if made of water. Soon that whole segment of hair was white.

She panted harshly for a few minutes and then settled into a passive façade, showered, and slept. While she was drifting off to sleep he heard soft music playing out of a c.d. player…

Evanescence- Hello

Playground school bell rings again,

Rain clouds come to play again.

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello, I'm your mind giving you

Someone to talk to.

Hello

If I smile and don't believe,

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream.

Don't try to fix me I'm not broken.

Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide.

Don't Cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping.

Hello, I'm still here

All that's left of yesterday.

When she woke the next morning she was quickly summoned and dressed in appropriate attire. At last the battle began. She was pitted against three people her age, all of them most likely more skilled than she was. One was from the rain village, another from leaf, and the last from Suna. They all said in order from left to right, "Jouro Senbon!" "Kanashibari no jutsu!" "Mugen Sajin Daitoppa!" She was simultaneously being attacked with a barrage of senbon needles, sand and to top it all off she couldn't move a muscle. Everyone present watched as it all hit her and a huge dust cloud rose from where she was standing.

As the dust cleared they saw a human shaped mass of black energy. Then it dissolved revealing Kerushii to be entirely unharmed. She then looked up revealing that her eyes were still that dull red color. She disappeared for a quick second reappearing in the air above the three unknown ninja's heads. She quickly formed more dark energy into long claws and managed to kill the ninja that had temporarily paralyzed her by slitting his throat. The body soon disappeared after that…

A short time later the other two were killed in mostly the same way. One by one their throats were slit and then the bodies disappeared. Kerushii disappeared for a while too…

Zetsu watched as Kerushii put her mouth to the necks of her prey one by one as she…Drank their blood? No, that couldn't be it… Could it? "**Chakra. **What?" "**She's eating their chakra. When she slit their throats she left a small deposit of dark energy to trap the chakra there even if her prey was dead."** "How do you know?" **"I notice things that your eye cannot see, such as the small trace of chakra that she left behind in her prey." **Zetsu's human side sighed, "Well I guess that's why I have you then." **"I guess so" **

When she finally got back to the battle area neither Kabuto or Orochimaru were there. She sighed gently, sliding through the door to the hallway with her room in it. When she got there she sighed again and for the first time Zetsu saw her eyes in the deep green that he knew.

Then a sudden thought struck him, he had never eaten breakfast with her. She had always walked in after the rest of the Akatsuki were just finishing their meals with Kurisutaru and Kyaserin. Huh. He would have to ask Kurisutaru and Kyaserin about that when he left.

He quickly decided he needed to pick up the pace he went into sort of a fast forward state. He could still see backgrounds and such but all the people were merely a blur. All of a sudden the background changed. It went from the darks of the lair to underwater. Zetsu quickly backtracked hoping he stopped in the right place.

To spare me from a whole crap-load of details after two tries he did land in the right place. Kerushii was sitting in her room when Orochimaru entered. She looked up her face at first impassive but as she opened her mouth to say something she found herself weighted down on the bed with Orochimaru on top of her. A muffled yelp of protest was being choked off by Orochimaru's mouth on hers.

The sight sickened Zetsu. He moved closer to the bed that Kerushii was on and saw how wide her eyes were. They were moving around rapidly as she was frantically trying to push Orochimaru off of her. When he started sliding his hand up her shirt she closed her eyes, Zetsu had heard mental cries for help a while ago and had held on to the tie as to listen to her thoughts. "FUCK FUCK FUCK! OH MY FREAKING GOD NO! NO NO NO NO NO!" Then she used a quick burst of dark energy to push Orochimaru off of her before running out of the room at her top speed.

Kabuto and Kimimaro were chasing her, and they were hot on her heels. She kept running though and eventually came to the edge of a cliff. She didn't think twice before throwing herself off. Since Zetsu was but the audience and could not be injured, he followed suit. He watched as the water became closer, Kerushii just spread her arms out wrist up and let out a huge sheet of dark energy that acted as a parachute and slowed her descent enough to ensure no broken bones.

As they entered the water Zetsu noticed that she was bleeding badly from her wrists. Her eyes were still wide, as the water surrounding her became red. As she dragged herself out of the water she left a trail of blood behind. She then tried to start running again but could only walk. So that's what she did, she walked. After about ten minutes of walking, she stumbled out of some bushes and into a small clearing that held two other girls. One later identified herself as Kurisutaru and the other Kyaserin. Then Zetsu fast-forwarded to the day he left her behind.

He watched it all, from the rape forward. He watched as she cussed out Orochimaru earning a bruise on her face. He saw everything, even the part where he was looking at her memories. Then he watched as he left her, saw her reach in the direction she had last seen him in. Saw her collapse to the ground in tears and watched as she curled into a small ball and sob. He could hear her bitter sobs echoing all throughout the clearing. Watched her hair turn white on the other side. He watched as the life left her eyes and retreated into her mind. He watched her as she walked away. From everything she had known and everything she had been. He watched her disappear.

After a few months, about the first trimester, she was untouchable. After walking about for a while she had stumbled on a small town. After renting an apartment, she holed herself up for three months. After that she started coming out again. However still, nobody would talk to her, people went out of the way to avoid her. Then she saw the flyer stating the band Hoshi needed a lead vocalist. Hey, the way she saw it they needed a vocalist and she needed cash. So after auditioning she was cast and started singing. When the baby was born Zetsu finally caught her name. Hanako. It meant flower child, how ironic. He then caught the last gig that the band had played which was at the bar tonight.

He then decided to stop watching her memories. He gently picked her up bridal style, then going into Hanako's room where he picked her up and put her in her mothers' arms. Then he left the house, slowly making his way back to the Akatsuki base.

When he got back all was quiet in the base, so he lightly walked to his room, set Kerushii down on the bed then took Hanako from her and went over to Kyaserin's room. Gently knocking on the door, it was soon answered by a tired Deidara. "What do yo-" he fell quiet as he saw the kid. "Is that yours?" "Yeah" "……" "Can I speak with Kyaserin for a moment?" "Uhm, Okay…"

A few seconds later Kyaserin came to the door, "Yeah?" she said her words slightly slurred by sleep. "Can you take Hanako in for a night or two?" "Who the hell is Hanako, oh!" Kyaserin said as she finally snapped out of sleep enough to see the baby in Zetsu's arms. "Yeah, I'll take care of her for a couple of nights, Why?" "Kerushii's back." "REALLY?!" "…not really…well technically her person is here but emotionally no."

Kyaserin nodded her head once and took the baby from Zetsu's arms and closed the door silently. Zetsu heaved a sigh of relief, then he walked back into his room, crawled into bed next to Kerushii and fell asleep.


	10. Let me fix you

-I don't own Naruto-

Different peoples- _Kerushii in thoughts _

_**Kurisutaru in thoughts **_

_**Kyaserin in thoughts**_

Chapter 10

When Kerushii woke the first thing she noticed was the scent of another person. She frantically pushed herself up, the end result being her flipping off of the bed. She fell of backwards and she twisted around harshly and landed in a push-up position. Just because she had been miserable and then passive didn't mean that she needed to stop training as a ninja. Quickly straightening herself up into a defensive position, she began looking around the room. It was all black and red; the word Akatsuki popped into her head. When the word Akatsuki popped into her head so did the names.

She then stared back at the bed, Zetsu still had his flytrap retracted and was in jeans but was lacking a shirt. She stared blatantly as if in a trance. Then still being dumbfounded from waking up next to a person she hadn't seen in roughly a year, she sunk to the floor. She scooted into a corner and dreaded what morning would bring. She soon fell asleep sitting in her signature position in the corner. "Hanako, What have they been doing to you while I was sleeping?"

News had spread quickly around the Akatsuki base. The first thing that Kyaserin had done was check Kerushii's room. In the Akatsuki, each member got their own room; If partners decided to share a room, the rooms that one of them left would still be theirs. So no matter how many new members were recruited you still had a room to yourself. Until proclaimed dead that room was yours. Of course though she wasn't in there, she was still in Zetsu's room and nobody had seen either of them for two days.

-In Zetsu's room-

The past two days had been quite a challenge. Zetsu had been attempting to get Kerushii to trust him again. He left her alone for a while, and when he attempted to earn her trust she would mentally shut down. When he went to the side of the room she was on, the next thing he knew, she would be on the other side. It was day two and he hadn't slept in twenty hours so he pretty much was ready to smack her. He threw his hands up in the air and used some colorful words under his breath as he left his room, locking the door behind him.

As soon as Kerushii heard the lock click into place and his footsteps fade away she heaved a shaky sigh. She slumped on the wall breathing shakily as she slid lower and lower until she was half on the wall and half on the floor. She started thinking to herself, "I know I shouldn't be this difficult but I can't trust him. He left once and he'll do it again…" She tried her best to control her breathing and when she was finally calm she sent a pool of dark energy out under the whole Akatsuki base to figure out who was where. As soon as she determined Everyone's position she quickly walked over to the door and made a shell of dark energy around the door. She slid right through it with ease and quickly ran down the hall to her room.

As soon as she got there she collapsed on the bed her breathing had returned to its shaky quality. She swallowed and then went off to the small bathroom attached to her room. As she twisted the knobs on the shower and heard the patter of water hitting the floor she quickly undressed and stepped into the shower. Standing there she turned the water to its hottest degree. She allowed the water to run over her, she was so numb, she knew that she couldn't be that far below the average temperature of 98.6 but she hadn't felt truly warm in the longest time, she knew that she had turned numb from the inside out.

Zetsu walked into his room about twelve hours later. Upon seeing that Kerushii wasn't in his room he ran out into the main room where he noticed something else…Nobody was there.

Running through the halls, Zetsu finally approached the hallway that Kerushii's room was in. He saw Itachi and Kisame standing outside her door. They were just standing there… Zetsu approached them and opened his mouth to say something but before he could, surprisingly, Itachi said, "We came out because we heard singing. Then we heard some other sounds, Kyaserin and Kurisutaru went in and we haven't heard anything since." "Aa" Then they decided to just stand there and wait.

-In Kerushii's room-

They had been mentally conversing for some time now.

"_I just don't know If I should trust him or not. I swear to him it must have seemed like I was never gone._" "_**On the contrary as time passed he became more and more reclusive and miserable. He really did miss you.**_" "_**Yeah, that's all true…However I think you shouldn't avoid him anymore. You can't go on like that forever. I know this is a stupid thing to say but I guess that you'll just have to forgive and forget…**_" "_Yeah…I was just so lonely. I haven't loved anyone but my own child and even then I haven't been able to love her to the fullest…I swear I don't think I'll ever be able to trust him fully ever again." __**"Of course you will. It'll just take time, all things do." **__"I just don't think I can. Plus he doesn't know what pain I went through. It was being multiplied at night when I dreamt of him. I didn't sleep for long periods of time. I fed almost every day. It sucked." "__**I think that you should just give him one more chance. Just one to let him prove how much he loved you and if you get broken again, we'll be there to help you pick up the pieces."**__ "…okay…but…I just don't think you guys would want to see me when I'm like that." __**"Speaking of that how did you get the new streak?" **__"Whenever I experience a great loss or sadness the emotion flows into my hair." "__**Aa"**_

Soon after that Kyaserin and Kurisutaru left the room. Soon after they left Zetsu lightly stepped in. He just stood in the doorway, looking at the ground when he looked at her again, he saw the usual empty eyes. He took a step towards her causing her to scoot back. Then he kept backing her up until her back was touching the bed. Then he lightly picked her up and set her down on the bed.

Before she could scramble away, he got on top of her and pinned her down. He pressed his lips to hers somewhat harshly. She stiffened and remained very tense throughout the kiss. When he pulled away, he looked down at her; she seemed to have retreated into her mind again. He leaned in and put his mouth by her ear, "Please…Kerushii…give me…one chance…to prove how much I love you. I want to help you. I want to help make the bad memories go away…Please…one chance."

Then he pulled back to hover above her and await her answer. He watched as some life began to return to her eyes. When it was all back she seemed lost in thought for a minute before letting her body relax completely. She allowed her neck to be bared towards him and said, "Do what you want, I'm yours"


	11. Moans

-I don't own Naruto-

Chapter 11

When Zetsu saw that Kerushii had relaxed fully, he gently removed her shirt and bra. She remained relaxed but was now staring at him intently through almost closed eyes. He looked back down at her as he dipped his head lower to her neck. He lightly skimmed his lips over her throat earning a slight hitch in her breathing.

He brought his hand up to her face slowly, and trailed it down, along her side and over her stomach, causing her to moan slightly. "You've gotten so sensitive while we were separated."

"Hn." He smiled slightly as he slid his hand down to her waistband, watching her reaction. Her face was already gaining color to it from all the recent stimulation. He wanted to hear her moan _louder_.

-Next Door-

Itachi was standing in Kisame's room talking about some mission that they had gone on a few hours ago when he heard it. Itachi turned his head slightly to face the wall and he heard it again. _Moaning_. Ew.

Kisame heard it the second time and pressed his ear to the wall, soon after paling slightly and practically sprinting to the other side of the room. Itachi kind of frowned at the wall disapprovingly and asked, "Who lives around you?" "Zetsu's on that side…Deidara's on the back wall…Kurisutaru's on the other side." "…"

Itachi soon after hearing yet another moan left the room (and Kisame) behind. When he walked out into the hallway he heard a 'thump' coming from Kurisutaru's room. Sure, his room was the other way, 'thump', Sure he would have some explaining to do if he…interrupted something, 'thump'.

You know what though? Itachi was determined.

He walked over and stood in front of her door. Just as he was reaching for the door to knock, however, it was thrown open, revealing a blood covered Kurisutaru. "Can I help you?" Kurisutaru glared at Itachi, who glared right back.

They stood there glaring at each other for about five more minutes but when Kurisutaru opened up her mouth to start filling the air with profanities and insults she felt herself being pushed back into her room and heard the door slam behind her. She felt Itachi pressing up against her as he hungrily captured her lips in a harsh kiss.

-Back in Kisame's Room-

The moans from behind had started as soon as Itachi had left, coming from the back wall. Deidara and Kyaserin must be at it again. He thought to himself. This he could have dealt with, since they had to stop sometime…Right?

He knew Deidara and Kyaserin were mostly…faster…in their…midnight…indulgences…However he didn't know anything about Zetsu's…preferences…But all of this could be easily avoided by moving against the farthest point from each of the walls, the corner on Kurisutarus side paired with the door.

Then he heard something from behind him. He slowly turned around to face the wall. Then he heard a very loud THUMP on his wall accompanied by yet another rather loud moan. Kisame turned a very light, light, shade of blue.

He was now surrounded by moans. He stumbled to his feet before sprinting towards the door. He however was moving faster than his hand could turn the knob and he tripped into the door. Hurrying himself to his feet again, he then sprinted out of his room as fast as he could.

-Time skip! To the next morning-(LOL no shmex for joo!) X.X

Kerushii was just waking up, her eyes slowly sliding open, there was a small strip of light down around her hip area that illuminated her surroundings enough for her to see.

She had slept on top of Zetsu, her head on his chest, and she realized how truly warm she felt. She pushed herself up slowly sliding off of Zetsu, who was still sleeping, and made her way into the bathroom on the far side of the room.

Zetsu lazily opened his eyes to fell for a warmth that was no longer there, and as soon as his eyes opened fully he heard the drumming of the shower water. He lightly made his way over to the bathroom.

Kerushii had the shower hot, just the way she liked it, the extreme heat and drumming of the water made her skin numb. She was just standing there, allowing the water to run over her body as she unknotted her slightly stiffened muscles. She felt hands slide around her waist and lock around her, she panicked and looked down only to see both black and white. Heaving a slight sigh of relief she leaned back slightly and rested her head against Zetsu's chest.

-In Kurisutarus room-

She hadn't slept. She had been too busy absorbing the fact that Itachi and her had just basically fucked each other senseless last night. As tired as she was she couldn't sleep since Itachi was laying in her bed with blood smeared all over him.

'HOT' she thought to herself. She kept on staring at him until she couldn't stand the sight of him anymore and left, heading for her bathroom. She thought about what exactly had happened, oh right she owed him an explanation.

_He lifted up her shirt to reveal her to him but something caught his attention on her stomach. He leaned closer in the dim lighting and saw 'Sasuke' scarred into her stomach. "What the hell is that?" "Well…ha ha…funny story actually…" "Never mind, explain later, fuck me now."_

-In Deidara's room-

Kyaserin and himself were both in the bathroom, getting ready to start their day. Kyaserin was in the shower and Deidara was brushing his teeth. Deidara kept looking at Kyaserins reflection in the mirror however and was…distracted to say the least.

Finally Kyaserin noticed and started staring back teasingly as she stepped out of the shower. She walked up behind him and embraced him. She purposely slid her hair over her shoulder and onto his and Deidara said, "You're wet, un!" "Hmm, no I don't think I am…" Kyaserin said as she pressed against him more. Deidara squirmed away from her saying, "Wet, Un!" Which soon after resulted in Kyaserin pouncing on him.

-Somewhere-

Being in a room with everybody around you _fucking_ was one thing. Being mauled by raccoons was another thing. Falling in a river was another thing entirely. Kisame was royally pissed.


	12. Let's go to the party!

-I don't own Naruto-

Chapter 12

Kerushii, Kyaserin, and Kurisutaru were sitting on a large rock outside, waiting for their mission partners. Each of them in civilian clothes, with light backpacks on, sat there with a tense expression on their faces.

Kerushii was thinking about nothing, getting into her mission mode, while Kurisutaru was snickering to herself about something. Kyaserin was throwing a pity party in her head for Sasori who would be watching the kids while they were gone, Hanako, Daichi, and Haruka could be quite a handful at times…

Finally, their partners arrived, Zetsu, Itachi, and Deidara. They all locked eyes with each other and nodded slightly while Deidara quickly made three birds, each made to carry two people inside them, and then getting in the birds, they left.

-Meanwhile in the Base-

"…Sasori? Where did Mom and Dad go?" A small girl named Haruka asked. "Out." "…Sasori? How come Hanako is biting Daichi's neck?" "What are you- HANAKO STOP BITING DAICHI!" "NO! BITE ME PUPPET-SAN!" Sasori sighed before striding over to the other side of the room and plucking Hanako off of Daichi.

Once suspended by Sasori gripping the back of her shirt, Hanako started a stream of profanities flowing out of her mouth. Sasori looked at her in shock before grabbing a large wooden crate and flipping it over, at the same time pushing Hanako under it, and then sitting on top of it. Muffled curse words and dull thumps sounded out for awhile before it became eerily quiet… then Sasori realized something. "Haruka…Where's Daichi?"

-Somewhere else-

The birds were just now landing on the roof of a hotel. The town they were staying in had smaller buildings on the outer rings then the further into the city you got the bigger the buildings got until there was a large castle resembling building in the center. They were roughly a half mile away from the center of the city.

After checking in at the hotel they went to the fourth floor and each paring went into their separate rooms. Zetsu and Kerushii in one, Kyaserin and Deidara in another, and Itachi and Kurisutaru in the last one. Today was day two of the mission, since traveling had taken all night, they had just arrived now at five thirty. Since they would most likely need to be well rested for tonight, Kyaserin snuggled closer to Deidara, who was already in a light sleep, and started drifting off, all the while wondering how Sasori was dealing with the kids…

-Back at the base!-

…Finally, the fucking kids were _asleep_. Sasori thought back a few hours to the horrors that had greeted him.

-_oh noes! A flashback!_-

"…_Haruka…Where's Daichi?" As soon as Haruka opened her mouth to say something they heard a loud yell from out in the hallway, soon after followed by the door flying open and closed and a small red blur flying around the room. "Oh god…WHO GAVE DAICHI SUGAR?!" Sasori managed to bellow out before trying to either dodge or catch Daichi. He was however distracted by a loud '_crack_'_ _and right as he turned around he saw a whole wall of the box seem to explode, splintered chunks of wood flying everywhere. _

_Hanako soon after popped out screaming, "HELL YEAH! I'M FINALLY FREE!" Before she crouched down onto the ground, much as a cat does when it's in its 'bird finally in range mode' as she started focusing on the little red blur running about. Suddenly she leapt out into open space arms and legs outstretched aiming for Daichi's head…but she missed. "SHIT!" she cried out as she flew past him, skidding across the floor. He heard a faint exhalation of breath and turned around just in time to see Haruka pull one of her hands out of her pockets and a thin string of clay shoot out of her palm. It attached itself to the opposite wall just as Daichi ran towards it… "Katsu." she whispered as her clay exploded._

_The force was enough to slightly push Sasori back and fling Daichi to the other side of the room. Soon after that they managed to hold Daichi down until he came off of his sugar high and fell asleep. Hanako, was already asleep, and Haruka fell asleep soon after Daichi did._

!END OF FLASHBACK!

-In what will from now on be known as the town outside of Iwagakure-

Night was just now falling and the group of Akatsuki members were getting ready for tonight. Kyaserin and Deidara had just woken up, and, after laughing at each others bed-headedness, had gone to take a shower.

Itachi and Kurisutaru were already moving on to getting dressed. Still managing somehow to playfully glare at each other through the film of their clothes.

Kerushii and Zetsu were sitting on the bathroom counter, having a cup of coffee since they had just woken up too.

When the three couples finally met downstairs all of the men were in tuxedos. Kyaserin was wearing a black spaghetti strapped dress with a dark green tree imprint on it starting at the stomach and ending at the shoulders. Her shoes were simple black heels. Her hair was pieced and choppy, falling in layers around her head, some falling in front of her left eye.

Kurisutaru was wearing a dark red dress long sleeved dress with a dip in the back that went all the way down to the small of her back. She was wearing black heels with a black ribbon that laced its way up her legs. Her hair was twisted around in a braided bun high on the back of her head.

Kerushii was wearing a very dark blue tank-top dress with two large triangular slits in the side right in between her hips and ribcage. Her shoes were a dark blue heel much resembling Kyaserin's. Her hair was up in a bun with the two white streaks falling by her face.

All of their dresses were floor length and for a good reason, they were all packing weapons. Kyaserin and Kurisutaru had senbon needles in their hair, three to be exact. Kerushii had One kunai strapped to each of her calves and two smoke bombs. Deidara had twelve small spiders in his coat pocket, Itachi had a few shurukien in a hidden pocket on his jacket, and Zetsu had three kunai up each sleeve in his shirt.

"Alright, lets go." Itachi said softly.


	13. Assassination and a painful bite

-I don't own Naruto-

Chapter 13

When the three couples finally made it out into the warm summer night, not a word was spoken. Finally Kerushii broke the silence, "So…An assassination mission…for six?" "Apparently so." Kyaserin said. "Pein said to 'have fun', yeah…" Deidara chimed. Both Kerushii and Kurisutaru chuckled darkly, "And we all know what that means…"

They soon arrived at the large castle resembling building in the center of the city. Many other people were slowly ambling towards it as well all dressed in much of the same attire. The building was gray and brown stone on the outside but elegantly carved. Flowers and vines both real and fake climbed the walls. The air smelled of the Kudzu flower, and very faintly you could see its lavender blooms speckling the walls.

As our pairs started slowly melding into the center of the crowd, dancing as to not draw suspicion to themselves, Kerushii had something on her mind. "Who are we here to assassinate?" "…" Kerushii turned her gaze up to look at Zetsu, who seemed to be avoiding the question. Her eyes narrowed slightly, "Spill it."

Itachi was puzzled. Kurisutaru usually would not be so quiet. She never refrained form cursing when people talked to her, no matter what the occasion. Most importantly she NEVER blushed. He wondered if she was sick…

Kerushii's eyes narrowed even more as she glared at Zetsu, "How long were you expecting to keep me in the dark about this?" "…" "**Answer me **damn it!" She hissed, bringing her hand up to his collar. "Not…much longer…" "You weren't going to tell me were you?" "…No." Kerushii glared angrily at the floor, (Which was wondering what the hell it did wrong, "I mean seriously why am I being glared at? People walk all over me all day so why am I being glared at?"). "Were _any_ of you planning on telling me about this?" "…Well…Kyaserin and Kurisutaru wanted to, but…Pein told them not to…" Kerushii muttered something low under her breath and as soon as the music ended she left the dance floor.

Kurisutaru and Kyaserin saw her leave and both looked at each other as if to say, "Guess she found out, we should give her some time…"

One hour passed and Kerushii was back, still glowering, but not as pissed as she had been. Around ten minutes later she was back to her normal mission mode. "I thought you guys killed him." Kerushii breathed as she got back into step with Zetsu. "Well he wasn't there when we got there, so we thought that one of you killed him…Or maybe Sasuke got sick of him…" Kerushii just gave up, got to let go of some things…

Kyaserin sighed slightly leaning in closer to Deidara when something caught her eye… She whipped around to see a section of the wall closing. She quickly rounded everybody up.

Once everybody was in the same general area two by two they started to slide their way over to the wall where the door was located. Quickly opening it they slid inside, soon being engulfed by total darkness.

The room was soon illuminated by burning trees on each side, thanks to Kyaserin and Itachi. It revealed a surprisingly large room, gray stone, cobwebs, the works on the walls. The group carefully got into a defensive position, slowly making their way more towards the center of the room. When they finally got to the center a voice cut its way from the door, "Well…this is a halfway pleasant surprise." The three girls whipped around, faces twisted into snarls, only to see Orochimaru on the other side of the room.

"What do you mean halfway pleasant?" Itachi questioned. "Well It would have been even easier if the three of you weren't in the room, so I just suppose…" Before any of them could question what the hell he was talking about none of them could move. _Shit._

The trees blew out, nobody could see anything. The silence was ominous until Itachi started talking again. "Kurisutaru? Kyaserin? Kerushii? Hello? Is everyone okay?" "…" The silence stretched further. Tension was so thick in the air you could have sliced through it with a kunai. All of a sudden, Itachi sensed a series of small flickers of chakra, they kept flickering though, and then he realized what was happening. Soon the room was illuminated with light once more.

ZOMG TIME SKIP! (Might be edited at a future date)

Everyone was now out of weapons, Deidara only had enough clay to make the getaway birds, everyone was low on chakra, in a sense they were screwed. '_SHIT what should we do what should we do think Kurisutaru think…Think…THINK!_' Kurisutaru finally had a plan! She tried to move but found she couldn't again. Looking out of the corners of her eyes she saw that nobody else was able to move either. All of a sudden she felt a pain in her neck…then her world went dark.

Everybody had seen it. Orochimaru just bit Kurisutaru. Itachi was pissed as were Kyaserin and Kerushii. However when Kurisutaru went down, attention was focused in Kerushii and Kyaserins directions. Kerushii went down second, and then Kyaserin. Kyaserin only sunk to her knees, she would **not **be the damsel in distress again. She slipped a large thorn out of her hand, and when Orochimaru was about to bite Itachi, threw it.

The pained whimpers of the three girls were quieted by the stomach turning 'Spuoyhk' A made up word that is associated with a mix of a squelch and bones crushing. They saw him fall in the slowly dimming light of the burning trees. Orochimaru was finally dead.


	14. Back with a vengance

**-I don't own Naruto-**

**A/N-I'm really sorry about all the short chapters… I finally posted. Sorry about the wait, I had major writers block. Thanks to Julia and Katy for helping me get rid of it.**

**Chapter 14**

After Orochimaru fell, everyone was quieted. The faint scent of blood hovered in the air. Movement was regained, however the light was dimming. The three men rushed to their partners, worried expressions on their faces.

The three kunoichi were quickly becoming unresponsive. Kurisutaru was deathly still, breathing becoming shallower by the second. She was also growing colder. Itachi drew her closer to his chest, trying to contain the body heat remaining and transfer some to her.

Kyaserin was slipping deep into a unconscious state. She just lay there, limp on the floor. She had toppled over soon after killing Orochimaru. Deidara just knelt by her side, lightly touching the side of her face.

Kerushii was in much of the same state as Kyaserin was in, deeply unconscious. However, a faint red tinge was starting to appear on her cheeks. When Zetsu placed his hand on her right cheek, he drew it away soon after, she had become heated. It was the beginnings of a fever.

Deidara quickly took out the birds, time for a quick getaway. As they ascended to the skies, they began to look over their partners. Checking for further injury, they found none but the puncture wounds on their necks which was strange. Shouldn't they have cursed seals? If so where were they? What were the side effects? How long would they last? All of these questions and no answers…

They flew all night once again, reaching the base in the earliest hours of the morning, when the sun was just barely lapping at the edges of the treetops. Kyaserin, Kerushii, and Kurisutaru's conditions hade worsened overnight. Kurisutaru was extremely cold, she shook violently from being without a person beside her at all times. Itachi only held her closer.

Kyaserin was still limp and comatose. Well she might be comatose, nobody knew. She just hadn't woken up. Lifeless and breathing so shallow, if she had stopped breathing nobody would have known.

Kerushii was now deep in the fevers grasp. She had a tinge of deepening red on her cheeks. Her mouth was slightly open and she was panting.

The group rushed inside the base, going into their rooms to deal with the problem.

**-Four hours later-**

Their conditions hadn't changed in the slightest. They had been searched for a curse mark of any sort but none had been found. The puncture wounds were the only true sign of any wounds.

Zetsu had just woken up again when little Hanako came bursting through the door. "Daddy!" "Hey short-stuff!" Haruka pouted for a minute before crawling up onto the bed. She looked quizzically at her mom and moved to touch her but her hand was pushed away by Zetsu.

She glared at him and tried it again. The same thing happened. "Dad!" She exclaimed in an exasperated voice. "What are you trying to touch?" "The funny marks." "Huh?" "The funny looking marks on her face." "Go ahead. Try it again." Zetsu said, interested now.

Hanako touched the left side of her mom's face right near the edge of her eye. Kerushii jerked away from the touch. Hanako placed her hand there again and her hand flashed bright blue momentarily causing Kerushii to hiss from the pain.

The same procedure was preformed on the right side and black swirls were revealed off the corners of her eyes.

Zetsu frowned in thought, could his kid really be seeing these kinds of things? Do Aunt Kurisutaru and Kyaserin have the funny marks too? "…Yeah, want to go see them?" "Yeah!"

After Hanako had located the cursed seals; Kurisutarus around her wrists and Kyaserins around her bellybutton. Their conditions had began to stabilize, Kyaserin settled into a lighter sleep, Kurisutaru warmed, and Kerushii cooled.

They all slipped into a much more comfortable sleep and finally rested peacefully. The men decided to not push their luck with the now stable women so they slept in their own rooms.

**Later that night**

Someone had infiltrated the Akatsuki base, slipping through the hallways without much more than a whisper of passing. Orochimaru flashed back to the town outside Iwagakure.

**-Omg Flashback-**

_The real Orochimaru had hidden and concealed his chakra completely while hiding in the shadows of the room. The figure that was fighting the six Akatsuki members was just a shadow clone. However it was a more complex clone. _

_Kyaserin threw the thorn that 'killed' the clone. He kept the chakra in the clone compressed so it would stay 'dead' and not dissipate. The clone had all the abilities he had, could do everything he could do, an exact replica of himself in a sense. When the Akatsuki members left, he disposed of the clone and followed the signal the cursed seals were giving out._

**-flashback end YAY!-**

Yes, the seals, they were a new form. Designed in one way for tracking, being as anyone with this seal could be found at will by the person who gave it to them. It was a great design, with it being invisible, it wouldn't be located but the person would be.

It had the potency of a virus in a sense, the cursed seal running through your bloodstream before 'deciding' where the best place to settle was. It could both aid and destroy. It could grant power to the person, new abilities, enhancing previous senses.

Or it could destroy the person from the inside out. The second possibility was a reaction that was far and few between however.

The few who had gotten the seals as a test had ultimately came to Orochimaru for somewhere that they could seek refuge from the occasional flares of pain and other troubling effects. The closer the person was to the one who gave the mark to them the less pain they were put through.

However, it had some unexpected side effects, the ailments such as fever, chills, comatose state, pain, and the ability to be found by a mere child were a few flaws. The inability to come out of the state you were put in by the seal was another flaw. If you were alone when you became ill, you would most likely die.

As he prowled the hallways, he made a stop in Kerushii's room before moving on to Kyaserins room. She was still sleeping off the seals effects. He quickly picked her up and teleported to his new lair.

The next day, when Kerushii woke up she felt…strange for some reason. Ah, well she supposed anyone would fell weird after getting bitten by some psycho ninja.

She stumbled out into the hallway and to the bathroom, she stopped as she passed the mirror turning her head ever so slightly to gape at her face.

Tracing the lines and curves coming off of her eyes she simply stated her range of thoughts. "Fucking curse seal."

When Kurisutaru woke up she tried to sit up but grimaced falling back down to the pillow. Hot, it was hot, why was it so hot?

She looked at the blankets, all kind of halfway tossed off of her before pushing them off the bed and lying back down. She brought her hands up to her face to wake up more but as she drew her hands away something caught her eye, marks on the backs of her hand?

They were revealed to be the symbol ankh. The loop on the back of her hand, the horizontal bar wrapping around her wrist and the other line going a few inches beyond her wrist. "What the hell is this?" Oh, right. God how she was growing to hate that snake more and more…

Kerushii walked back into her room again, still feeling strange, the shower had helped but she couldn't quite place her finger on it… Zetsu walked into the room, "Oh, you're awake. How do you feel?" "Okay." Kerushii lied.

"Hey have you seen Kurisutaru or Kyaserin around?" "Nope. I haven't seen Deidara around either. He looked freaked out earlier and just kind of ran outside and took off ." "Do you think Kurisutaru's awake yet?" "I would guess so. Want to check?" "Mhmm."

As they left the room Kerushii felt something slam into her legs,

"Mommy!" "Hey there!" "Will you come outside and play with me?" "In a minute, why don't you go on ahead and I'll be out in a little bit?" "Okay!" Hanako said with a smile before running off again.

When they finally got to Kurisutarus room, Zetsu said he had to go do something and he left. Kerushii knocked on the door, after a few seconds earning a "Come in." She walked in and locked the door behind her. "Wow, so yours are around your eyes huh?" "Yeah. I see yours are on your hands."

"Listen, I wanted to ask you something." "Hm?" "The cursed seals. We need to find out what they do. Maybe there's a specific _reason_ why mine are around my eyes and yours are on your hands. I was going to go ask leader-sama for time away to figure out how this thing ticks. Want in?" "You know it."

They went up to Peins study where he was most likely reading about a new scroll to be fetched when they knocked. "You may enter." The two girls came in. "I see you've discovered your newer…marks."

"Hai. We were wondering if we could get a few weeks away to figure out potential limits and side effects of the seal." "Why should I allow you to go off for a few weeks?" He said finally setting the book down to stare at them.

"Since I have never seen a cursed seal like this before, ones that appear in twins and don't have designs in threes. This may be an entirely new generation we don't know about. It should be researched for future references." "Alright then, you have three weeks." "Arigato Leader-sama" The girls both said at the same time before taking their leave.

**A bit later the same day**

Kyaserin was just waking up, she ached from being still for so long. She was cold, she reached and groped for blankets that weren't there. Finally opening her eyes, she saw nothing, heard nothing, it was darker than burning oil smoke and seemed just as thick.

She felt as if she was floating, felt wet, she lifted her hand up and felt water slide down her arm.

When she had it halfway up, she hit something, she brought her other hand up and felt her way around. After ten minutes she came to find herself in a dark tank of sorts, with tubes and wires sticking out of her. She felt detached, like her mind was becoming a whole other person. Then it hit her, she was in a desensitization tank.


	15. Some interesting changes and waiting

**I don't own Naruto, please don't sue me unless you want a nickel or something…**

**Chapter 15**

-**Timeskip three weeks**-

Kerushii and Kurisutaru were almost back to the base after their three week session. The past few weeks had been a major success. They had unlocked new powers among other things with their cursed seals. The seals had messed around with their body composure though.

Kerushii's hair had grown down to the backs of her knees and no matter how much she cut it, it always grew back. The white streaks hadn't changed though there were no black roots or any of that. Her ears were more pointed, face more angular, and eyes slightly wider than before.

Kurisutaru's hair had grown in much the same way but only down to her waist, her ears had become slightly pointed, and her teeth had formed into fangs. She had gotten thinner for some reason even though she ate a bit more than she used to. Kurisutaru had commented how they were resembling elves out of those fairytale stories her mother had told her before she died. Ah, the base was coming up.

The first place they had to go was Peins office. As they slid through the halls they looked for people they knew. Itachi, Zetsu, Kyaserin, they weren't around. Everyone who was around looked mildly worried or stressed. When they made it to Peins office to report back and give him the mission scroll he looked stressed about something.

"I need you two to pack for a new mission. Pack light but pack well as I don't know how long this mission will last." "What's the mission?" "We need to find Kyaserin."

-**Where ever the hell Kyaserin is-**

Three weeks, that's how long I've been here. Hell, at least he let me train after what he put me through. I unlocked the cursed seals 'gifts' with some unwanted help from him.

My hair is longer, much longer since when I'm not being screwed or training I'm in the tank. I guess I kind of resemble the elves out of those stories Kurisutaru would tell when we were children. Pointed ears, an angular face, my eyes have become more slanted than they were, my features, more delicate. Oh well. Delicate things are always broken, but can they be broken more than once?

My hearing has become more advanced just like my nutritional storing; the fact that I don't have to eat every day anymore. I only eat once a week and then my body stores the nutrients from that one day to last for six. Hearing doesn't matter in the tank but it comes in handy during training. If I ever get out of here then I could be a great ninja.

Maybe that was the goal of the newest breed of cursed seal. To create the ultimate ninja. It goes through your system like a parasite, a disease. Changes who you are on the outside. Maybe even the inside.

-**Back at the base-**

"Why were we not alerted of this situation sooner?" "Because we only found out a few days ago." "HOW could you POSSIBLY have only found out a few days ago?!"

"Deidara thought he could find her himself but he couldn't and he wasted two and a half weeks doing it. Hell we thought he had just taken off with Kyaserin and we were about to replace them when he came back." "…Fine where do we go?" "In a field not far from here we have Itachi, Zetsu, and Deidara ready to go so you guys need to pack fast." "Hai!"

They packed at super speed, quickly and carefully into black backpacks that were slim and hugged their bodies for speed and agility. Kerushii was dressed in a dark green midriff t-shirt with black pants and Kurisutaru was in the same outfit but all black. They quickly left the base heading north towards the field.

When the cursed seal had altered their features, heightened senses had followed soon after. It almost exactly corresponded to their different cursed seal locations.

Kurisutaru could sense vibrations through the air along with temperature changes. If a butterfly beat it's wings anywhere within five miles of her she would be able to sense it if she wanted to.

She could focus on different distances or species to find and tell where they were. She also had exceptional chakra control and could now heal anything, even death.

Kerushii now had exceptional vision, like a cats and had different mental effects. She had gotten way better at genjutsu and had the ability to see out of other peoples eyes. She could go through peoples memories just by looking at them and could manipulate people through mind.

Their hearing was also exceptional and they could complete jutsus much faster.

When they got to the field, they rushed over to where the camp should have been. There was no camp set up, however there were footsteps in the soft earth. They remembered a rainstorm that had happened earlier today. Kurisutaru twitched her hands before the two took off again.

They soon caught up to the group of three men, falling into step beside them. They kept going without talking or looking at each other for a while. When the sun started going down they all stopped and got ready for sleep. Food was essential as well.

Sleep didn't come easy. For anyone. Kerushii finally couldn't stand the silence anymore and slunk off into the night. The woods were dark but she finally found what she was looking for, a very small hidden pathway. After following it for a while it lead to a reasonably sized river with rocks lining the banks.

She sat down on one of the larger rocks that had a dent in it and focused. She knew she could find her, she just knew it.

-_**Through Kyaserins eyes**_-

_Wow, it's so…dark in here…_

_Are you the voice in my head? Am I going crazy?_

_Kyaserin?_

_Yes?_

_It's Kerushii._

…_now I know I'm going crazy._

_No…don't…don't cry…_

_Who said I'm crying?_

_I can tell, I can feel everything you feel, see everything you see._

_Then get ready for a show._

_What?_

_Get ready…_

**Thirty minutes later**

Kerushii fell off the back of the boulder like she had been hit by lightning, hitting the icy water back first and sinking like a stone. She felt herself hit the bottom and that jarred her out of her shock somewhat. Still stunned she stayed at the bottom of the river, slowly starting to be swept along by the current.

She heard a muffled splash and felt warm arms circle around her. The water moved, wanting to hold her back from the air her lungs were starting to burn for. Suddenly their heads broke the surface, gasping for air and coughing she felt herself being dragged along.

Finally they bumped the edge of the bank, still shivering she curled into the form. "Missed you." Zetsu whispered. "Missed you too." "Why exactly were you taking a midnight dip in a halfway frozen river? Almost autumn you know." "Yeah, I know and…it was nothing." "You're lying. Why?" "It's jus-" "Tell me."

"The cursed seal has given me…abilities, and one of them is to be in other peoples bodies, kind of like a voice in their head except I can see everything they see, feel everything they feel. However similar to a voice in your head I can't control anything about their body." "Kay…" "Kyaserin is in some deep shit right now." "Why?"

"She was raped." "What?! Just now?!" "Yes, but I looked through her memories for about the past three weeks. It's been going on practically every night. Her seal has given her amazing regenerative abilities like Kurisutarus, so each night the pain is as fresh and new as if it was the first time she had been raped." "Wow." "She's also been kept in a desensitization tank." "What the hell is that?"

"A desensitization tank is a tank that has water in it, it's big so that you can't touch any walls if you were focused on just laying there. You are attached to outside wires and tubes so you can be monitored and use the bathroom without getting out of the tank. Orochimaru has been keeping her in there to disorient her so she will be more submissive and mellow. She is only allowed out for short training sessions and for being fucked. She has to go outside to train though so that's how I got the location."

"Are you serious?" "Yeah and I bet Kurisutaru could find it."

When they dried a bit more and went back to camp, the rest of them were already mobile. "Hey there Kerushii. Have fun sinking in the river?" "No it was cold." "Well you practically shit ice cubes already so it shouldn't have made much of a difference." "Enough with trying to piss me off, I need you to find this location."

A few seconds passed and then Kurisutaru pointed east, "It's about two miles that way." Deidara spoke up, "Are you fucking serious, un? We aren't even eight miles from the base, yeah." "Well the best place to hide something is in the most obvious places." "Enough, we need to get ready. We don't know how many ninjas there are, where she is in there, among other things. We need a plan."

The sun had just set once again, the group of people had finally left the clearing heading east. When they arrived the moon was almost directly overhead, almost midnight maybe thirty minutes till. All of them now in the Akatsuki cloaks.

They easily snuck over the wall and made it inside. This place seemed devoid of life. Kurisutaru snuck a glance in a room, "A desensitization tank." "Is Kyaserin inside?" "No. They must all be kept in them at night."

As they crept farther down the hallways they happened upon someone leaving a room. It wasn't anyone Kerushii had seen in Kyaserins memories but they checked anyway. The room was full of dead bodies. Lets just say severed hands weren't exactly what they were looking for.

They crept through the halls the air getting colder and colder by the second, all of a sudden Kurisutaru started talking again, "Kerushii, can you get Kyaserin to move around or something? I'm having trouble keeping a focus on her for some reason." "Mhmm."

…_Kyaserin?_

_Kerushii?_

_We're here. _

_Really?_

_Yeah, but we're having trouble finding you, can you move around or something, wave your arms, twitch your hands, anything really._

_Okay._

All of a sudden Kurisutaru straightened up, "We aren't alone anymore." She whispered. "Yes I know, give me hmm, five minutes."

_Orochimaru._

_Hmm?_

_Orochimaru._

_Kerushii stop it._

_OROCHIMAAAAARU-KUUUUUUUUN!_

_Knock it off_

_ORO-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!_

…_Go ahead keep it up, I don't care._

Kerushii motioned her friends forwards before settling back in.

_Oro…Orochimaru! OROCHIMAAAAAAAARUUUUUUU-KUUUUUUUUN!_

_D_

**Ten minutes later**

They had just gotten Kyaserin out of the tank a few seconds ago and were trying to help her adjust so they could get the hell out of here, when Kerushii came running in laughing her ass off.

"What's so funny?" "I-pissed-him-off-so-he-threw-a-kunai-at-me-and-I-repelled-it-and-it-stuck-his-tongue-to-a-wall!" That made Kurisutaru start laughing while everyone else looked at them like they were idiots.

All of a sudden Kerushii stopped and with a serious look on her face said, "Yeah, we should really get out of here before he gets unstuck because when he does he's going to be majorly pissed."

They ran as fast as they could, Kyaserin being carried by Deidara since she wasn't quite ready to run yet. All of a sudden Kurisutaru said, "He's coming!" "How close?" "**Real** close." Itachi and Zetsu both stopped saying, "We'll take care of it! Just get out of here."

They heard the sounds of a fight beginning behind them as they got closer and closer to the door. Finally they made it out just as they heard a large explosion, soon after followed by fires starting to creep around the house.

They waited on the wall surrounding the house. And waited. And waited. And waited. But no-one was coming out of the house…


	16. An ending and something strange

**I don't own Naruto, The song chorus used is "I can't stop the rain from falling" by Cascada and I don't own that either.**

**XO **_song lyrics here _**Lyrics**

**A/N: Wow Kerushii is so EMO!! But that's y I luvs her**

**Chapter 16**

They kept waiting and the flames went higher. Finally Itachi came running out, but there was no sign of Zetsu. Both Kurisutaru and Kerushii ran over to Itachi, meeting him halfway to the wall. "Itachi are you okay?!" "Zetsu…Where's Zetsu?" "He's still fighting."

Kerushii wouldn't believe one bit of that. Itachi wouldn't have left the fight for any reason, especially since you never leave someone to work alone. She ran into the house.

There was fire almost everywhere as she ran through the halls to get back to that hallway she had last seen the fight in. Zetsu was standing right behind Orochimaru looking scared as hell and right as he stabbed Orochimaru, Kerushii felt a cold wind blow by.

It was strange though, the wind felt like it passed right through her, falling to the ground gasping for air Zetsu tried to run to her but right as he did a ceiling beam fell…

It was zero visibility, the dust hadn't settled yet. Kerushii coughed with the smoke and dust choking her lungs. She felt safe enough where she was so she tried to see through Zetsu's eyes.

**Zetsu's eyes**

…_Zetsu? Hello? Why can't I see anything? Is there dust over there too? Zetsu? Zetsu stop it this isn't funny. Answer me damnit! Zetsu? I'm fucking serious, if this is some kind of trick…_

Kerushii hadn't moved from where she had fallen when the ceiling beam had fallen. Still on her knees somewhat, she was so focused on trying to get Zetsu to speak to her, see anything. Hear anything.

She didn't realize how hot it was getting or how close the flames were getting or the ceiling starting to groan above her. Finally she just gave up. Bracing herself with her hands on the floor, she stared at the now visible wall of debris. It was so high that it blocked the whole hallway in front of her off.

She looked at the flames behind her and looked at the wall in front of her. She stayed where she was, trying to contact Zetsu until the heat started to become almost too unbearable to stay conscious. Then she gave up, formed a dark energy suit around her body, and began to walk through the fire.

-**Outside-**

The whole house was on fire now. There was no way out. Fire had taken over every entrance. They were getting ready to presume both dead when they saw a figure walk out of the fire. The house collapsed right after the figure made it out.

Kerushii turned around just in time to see the house go down in a flaming mass of bricks, wood, and fire. The sheer force of it blew her hair out behind her and pushed her back a few steps. She just kind of stared at the mass of burning rubble for a few seconds before turning and walking to the wall.

When she got there everyone was silent, as was she. They sat there on the wall for a few minutes longer. None of them quite knew what they were waiting for.

Kyaserin finally spoke up, "Can I please go home now?" "I'll take her, un." "I suppose Itachi and I will stay here until Kerushii is ready to go back." "No. That's okay, you Guys can go on ahead, I'll catch up in a bit." "Are you sure?" "Yeah. Go on. I bet Kyaserin wants a real bed."

After they left, Kerushii just kind of tucked her knees up to her chest and stared at the mass of smoldering wood that used to be the building. Two hours later she didn't know why she was still there.

She didn't know what she was expecting, him to all of a sudden pop out of a pile of rubble completely unharmed and say it was all a joke? She finally turned her back to the embers, hopped the wall and started walking.

It was impossible for her to get lost, without arising suspicion, so she just walked slowly back to the base. She finally got there just as the sun was rising, not even bothering to see where her kid was, she walked in a haze through the base, finally making it to her own room before collapsing onto the bed.

Sleep wouldn't come for her. She didn't understand it. She didn't understand anything. One of the best things that had ever happened to her had just been ripped out of her life. Everything was less than a blur. She didn't cry though. She couldn't. She got out of bed and walked through the base until she got to Zetsu's room, slowly pushing open the door.

She stared blankly at the empty room. Realization sunk in that this room would always be empty. She walked in and locked the door behind her, sitting on the bed just staring off into oblivion. She couldn't cry. Had to stay as normal as possible. Had to- Oh just fuck it all. She teared up before falling face first into the pillow and sobbing.

She couldn't believe that three hours later she still had the energy or emotion to cry. Her hair was getting whiter and whiter. "Why does everyone I know go away in the end?" She managed to choke out before sobbing again.

-**two days later-**

She hadn't come out. Kurisutaru got sick of it and left some food in front of the door before knocking and walking away. When she came back the next day the food was still there. So she put new food there.

This went on for three more days before she tried to kick the door down. "EAT DAMNIT!" "GO AWAY!" "NOT UNTIL I SEE SOME FOOD GET IN YOUR SYSTEM!"

Kurisutaru Argued with Kerushii for a few more minutes before finally deciding that she could compromise. "When I get back here tomorrow, that food better DAMN WELL be GONE or I swear to JASHIN-SAMA I will come in there and SHOVE the food DOWN YOUR THROAT."

The next day she came to the door and the food and plate was gone.

XO _I can't stop the rain from fallin' I'm drownin in these tears I cry _OX

Kerushii had just been lying in the bed being depressed this whole time. She had broken out a dairy again and wrote in it almost nonstop. She hadn't slept since that night.

XO _Since you left without a warning I face the dawn with sleepless eyes No I can't go on _OX

She was now had an extreme case of insomnia, she almost never slept anymore. She simply lay there, alone with her thoughts. Unable to get on with her own life, she became stagnant in her sorrow.

**-two weeks later-**

She had finally somewhat gotten over his death, of course after going through the five stages of death. Of course depression was the most prominent stage…

Depression- He's dead. sob

Denial-He isn't really dead. He'll come walking through the door any day now unharmed.

Anger/depression-Fucking dead. How could he fucking die? This is all my fault…sob

Bargaining- God , I swear if you bring him home safe, I'll uh…uh…uuuuuuuuhm….

Depression-sob

Acceptance-You know what? He wouldn't want me crying. Time to get back into life.

Eat, Puke, eat some more, sleep, puke, eat. Her basic schedule for the day. The first three days it could have passed as a violent flu, but now she knew it was something different. She was cleaning off her dishes in the sink when she dropped a plate.

Sighing she leaned over to pick it up but one of her famous bouts of nausea stopped her in her tracks. Racing to the guest bathroom, she puked…again. "_God I don't remember being like this except for…" _Her eyes widen considerably. "Oh HELL no!" Running to her own bathroom, she pulled a pregnancy test out of the drawer.

"_Positive…"_ She thought as she sank to the floor. "_But…how?" _It could be Zetsus again but she didn't know how far she was so she couldn't tell. She knew that by the end of the first trimester she wouldn't have morning sickness anymore…So she was still in the first trimester.

One month and one week. That's how long it had been since Zetsu and her had a chance for sex. It would make sense if it weren't for the dreams.

She had been having dreams lately, a strange dream made even stranger by who was in it. Orochimaru, he was in her dream, screwing her. It made no sense because she knew that this never happened. Not in the setting. It was her own bed, her own room. It always ended the same way, he climaxed inside her, cleaned her off, and left. Then she woke up.

That was the only dream she had been having for a while now, and she couldn't help but wonder. Could it have happened? If not, could you get pregnant from a dream? She decided it would be best to wait. See if this wasn't just an illness.

Maybe, she would be lucky with this one. Maybe, she wouldn't be pregnant…


	17. A place in hell

**-I don't own Naruto so…Rawr.-**

**Chapter 17**

Three weeks and one month later… "God-Damnit!"

Kerushii realized that her luck sucked.

She had started her second trimester off with a strange feeling of not being nauseous. That was bad. She could have put it off as the illness ending if it wasn't for her expanding stomach, yeah she could have been sick. There was only one thing left to do.

Was Zetsu the father of her child? Or was there more to her dreams than she realized? That was her problem. She had been sleeping most of the day and coming out at night when everyone was asleep, she needed to make a special change to find out who the father was.

The next day at about seven, putting on one of her old pregnancy shirts that hid her stomach the best, she went out into the kitchen and started making breakfast.

Kurisutaru thankfully was the first one up, when she walked in and saw a mass of white hair standing by the stove, she didn't know what to think. When it turned around and had deep green eyes, she knew exactly who it was.

"So…you finally found your way out of the cave?" "Yeah." "You…feeling better?" "Partially…" "What do you mean partially?" "Well, ah, I have a question…" "Go on…" "Paternity tests…what trimester is the earliest I can get one?" "Why do you ask?"

So Kerushii told her everything, from the weird dreams to what she thought happened. "Well, I can see why you would need to know that… Uhm…You should be ready to have one now…I could do it if you want…" "Really?" "Mhmm"

So Kurisutaru placed her hand over Kerushii's stomach and when she drew her hand away there was a very small amount of blood on her hand. "I'll get the results to you later okay? Go back to sleep." "Hai."

-**In Kurisutarus room-**

She was getting the blood into a test tube to determine who the father was. She had a small machine under her bed that sorted through the DNA.

You of course needed two solid samples for the two possible outcomes. She had some of Zetsu's DNA from a pillow and how she got Orochimarus DNA was unpleasant so we won't go into detail.

She started up the machine, causing a low hum to fill the room. She heard shuffling from the other side of the room and turned her head to see Itachi getting out of bed.

"Morning Sleepy. You sure got up late…" "…Not my fault you kept me up with your activities." "Hey you joined in you were loving it. Admit it." "I still don't see why you have to sacrifice at night." "Cause blood turns you on." "Hn…What's the humming from?" "I'm doing a favor for Kerushii."

**-A few hours later-**

Kerushii couldn't sleep. Not until she knew. Tired as she was she decided to go outside. It was getting cold. Practically mid November already.

She walked through the yard to the small thicket in the trees. The small space had large stones in it that she remembered her and Zetsu dragging over here for the kids to play in.

Sitting down, she was almost alone when she heard a quiet noise. Turning around she saw two things, a single flower, a lily to be exact, and a snake.

She sighed. What was she supposed to do? Pick one? Nope, sorry. She got up and left.

Walking back into the house she curled up in her bed to get warm again. She heard a slithering noise. Looking up she couldn't see anything, when she felt something nudge her head she started freaking out. She looked up to see a snake curled up on her pillow.

"JESUS!" She screamed as she fell off of the bed. "Close enough." "Orochimaru, where the hell are you?" "Hell, where do you think? I need to tell you something that I couldn't tell you before I died since your troublesome mate got in the way." "…What?"

"Your dreams aren't dreams. It happened the night I came to get Kyaserin. You are bearing my child. If you kill it I will not only earn you a place in hell but I will haunt you for the rest of your life until you get here."

"That. Really. Happened?!" "Duh." "Wait just a minute, you can come to earth but only in the form of a snake?" "Yes…" "See you later then." She said as she picked up the snake and threw it out the window.

**Six months and three weeks later.**

She had given birth to his child. She hated to admit it but…She couldn't have asked for anything else. She loved it no matter how much it reminded her of his father. He didn't cry much at all and seemed quite content to stare at everything like he was deep in thought.

She Named him Himitsu, his name meaning secret. Even though everybody in the Akatsuki already knew about him, they seemed not to care much… She hoped he would grow up to be a great ninja someday…

A figure sat in the tree branch outside her window. Should introduce myself… He crept in through the window, standing at Kerushiis bedside for a quick second while she slept before heading over to Himitsus crib.

He was still awake, not surprising him in the least. He picked him up and the baby stared at him, before smiling slightly. "Hey there little guy, I'm your dad…"

Kerushii woke up to Himitsu crying. That was odd. His crib was right at the foot of her bed so normally he would have twitched his leg onto the bars to vibrate the bed slightly, which would wake her up. This time when she looked down at him, he was trying unsuccessfully to look towards the window.

Did babies have a stage where they wanted to go towards windows?


	18. A Comeback!

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**TIMESKIP ONE YEAR!**

Himitsu was turning out almost exactly like his father, at least biologically. The eye markings were absent, but he had the butterscotch slit eyes, the paper pale skin, and the black hair.

Haruka, Hanako, and Daichi were all seven now. They were starting on the path to being a ninja. Being taught by either the proud parents or by Pein.

They always seemed kind of scared when they got back from training with Pein…

After some time with Kyaserin, they had found out how to unlock her heightened senses, and how to unlock her power.

She could regenerate at amazing speed, survive off of next to nothing, and brought force to the phrase if looks could kill.

She made the not-so-much-of-a-mistake of glaring at Konan once, Konan almost died… Well she did die. Kurisutaru thought about bringing her back but just decided against it.

Finally, after a long day of either trying to get Hanako to focus so she could teach her about the new jutsu she had to learn, or taking care of Himitsu. It was night-time.

All tired out, the families all collapsed whether in their own beds or in Daichi's case, on the floor.

After a few hours, Zetsu slid through the window again, as he had been doing for about a year now. "_I'm really surprised she doesn't notice me slinking in here every night, her or Kurisutaru since I started visiting with Haruka too._ Mhmm_._"

Himitsu had somehow come up with a way to keep both day and night schedules, always woke up right on time, appeared to sleep fine. The kid was smart.

Picking him up, Zetsu held Himitsu for a few minutes, thoughtful, before the corners of his mouth started twitching up. "Can you say, Dad?"

Himitsus eyebrows creased slightly. "Ma?" "Dad." "Mmmmnnnn" Zetsu laughed slightly at the attempt to speak and Himitsu frowned at him.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Kerushii woke up slightly unsettled, the faint scent of another person lingering about the room. Especially around Himitsus crib, it was unsettling since she couldn't place the familiarity of it.

It smelled familiar, but it was vague. Unplaceable. There was nothing out of order though, and soon Himitsus slight tapping on the crib got her out of bed.

Getting up slowly, she leaned down to the bottom of the bed and said, "Hungry?"

When she finally managed to get through the halls to the kitchen Kurisutaru and Kyaserin were sitting there chatting, but stopped when she walked in. Things just kept getting stranger today.

After she finally had Himitsus food all ready, she sat at the table and attempted to stir up some decent conversation.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" "Good." "Hell yeah." "…" "…" "…" "…Sooooo. How are your men doing?" "Mission, either working hard or hardly working." They both said it at the same time. What the hell was going on? It made her uneasy. Like something was around the corner, waiting to either scare the crap out of her or murder her.

Trying to push the feeling to the back of her mind, she picked up Himitsu after cleaning up the breakfast mess that was nearly non-existent, and left.

"Oh, this is great!" Kyaserin giggled lightly to herself. "Exactly! Perfect! I cant believe she hasn't noticed him sneaking in there every night!"

**MEANWHILE WHEREVER THE HELL THE GUYS WERE!**

"Zetsu, un!" "…" "Where have you been?" "I've been some places maaaan, and seen some **stuff**." "What the hell?" "Ah, living in such proximity with Kurisutaru is starting to wear off on you, un."

"Seriously, though, I didn't make it out before the place collapsed. The only reason I made it was because I managed to encase myself completely in the flytrap. That's why it took me so long to get back here."

"What do you mean?" "Stayed a plant for a month or four. Then when I finally made it out through the rubble I couldn't exactly remember where I was…" "Hmm." "Why haven't you come back to the Akatsuki yet?" "Hello? Zombie much, a return from the dead type of thing?" "You already eat people so there wasn't much of a difference before-hand…"

**THAT NIGHT!**

Zetsu crept through the window again, but this time Himitsu, in a scary coincidental way, was completely asleep. He slowly approached the side of the bed Kerushii was sleeping on and studied her.

Well, at least the new features weren't so hard to get used to. Hell he saw what the other girls looked like too. They were all so damn sexy, pointed ears aside. She was sleeping in a very relaxed curled up position, her knees just barely bent.

Perfect.

She was sleeping on her side! Now was as good a chance as ever…

**THE NEXT FRIGGING MORNING!!**

Almost immediately after Zetsu finally situated himself behind her, Kerushii woke up.

"Hu-wah?" She mumbled sleepily. She woke up rather quickly when an arm slid it's way around her waist. Looking down quickly, the first thought that came to her mind when she saw the pale white arm was, "What the hell did I do wrong?!"

Flipping over quickly she stared at Zetsu's facer, her eyes widening in shock. He smiled slightly, trying to contain some laughter until she said, "It's so real this time…"


	19. Proof

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**CHAPTER 19**He stared incredulously at her for a moment before saying, "What do you mean?" "You're even talking this time….Wow, why haven't I had dreams like this before?" "What are you talking about? You're awake." 

Her eyebrows furrowed together for a moment before widening in slight fear. "Holy shit!" She pushed away slightly. 

"What?" "Why?!" "WHAT?!" "I freaking get contacted by the dead!" "You see dead people?" "Yeah!… Wait a minute." Zetsu couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Kerushii pouted for a few seconds before snapping back to reality.

"So what do you want?" "Huh?" "What…Do…You…Want?" He gaped at her for a minute before simply stating, "To be here." "Where is here? In fact where the hell were you?" "Six feet under, and two feet above. Here, meaning here with you and the kids." 

"Six…Feet…under?" "Duh, had to put down roots." 

She looked at him suspiciously for a minute before coming back with, "Well, Orochimaru said you were dead." "What the hell?! I killed him!" "Not that way, I meant like I' talking to you right now. He's dead, and you're dead." "Look, I'm not dead. I jus-" 

"Well, I guess you must have gone to heaven, because you certainly came back with more dignity…"

Kyaserin and Kurisutaru hovered outside the door again, wondering how the hell s-ranked ninja couldn't sense them, but trying to muffle their snickers at the thought of how Kerushii must look right now. 

Ha. Her eyes were probably bigger than dinner plates. The only way she would even believe he was still alive is if she had some….

…Proof.

They glanced at each other, apparently having just had the same thought before creeping silently down the hallway to their rooms.

Kyaserin closed the door as quietly as she could, but alas… It wasn't enough. "Boo, un." Deidara said mischievously, placing his hands on either side of her head. Feigning horror Kyaserin whipped around eyes mocking him, wide as they were. 

"You were spying, yeah" Deidara teased. "Duh, I'm a ninja. Aren't we supposed to be stealthy?" "Hmm, you're also a smart-ass, un." "A mirror of my partner, ne?" Much pouncing and mock wrestling ensued.

Kurisutaru slipped back into her room trying not to be as quiet as usual. The quieter the noise the more Itachi would notice. "Where were you?" Damnit. Busted. 

"Nowhere." She said, her eyes deceiving her otherwise innocent appearance. "You know they're both going to be there tomorrow… If you and Kyaserin stop trying to figure out what the hell is going on and scare them both off." "Mmm."

"What the hell do you mean you turned into a plant for months on end?" "Exactly what it sounds like?" "Well how did you turn back in a human-plant and not a plant-plant?" "How the hell am I supposed to know? It's just my species life cycle!" "What do you mean?" "We can't die as long as we're replanted."

**Hmmm, lets say about twenty minutes later?**

"Now do you believe I'm not dead?" "No. I'm going to need some pro-" She was cut off by Zetsu muffling her mouth with his own. All the while slowly pinning her down, holding her wrists on either side of her head.

After that initial shock of a few seconds, she started to kiss back struggling to get her hands free. He smirked into and let her hands go allowing them to fly up around his neck to force him to stay right where he was.

She was damn determined to either keep doing this, or die from lack of air. She didn't know how long they kissed for but when he finally pulled away, she was left gasping for air. He leaned in and whispered playfully, "Was that proof enough for you?"

Kerushii looked like she was deep in thought for a few seconds before a smile started spreading out across her face. "No, I'm going to need more proof than that." Zetsu stared at her for a second or two before he started laughing again. "Gods you're greedy! I would, but I think Himitsu would be scarred for life!"

Sure enough when she looked down, Himitsu was staring at them both quizzically. She started laughing too, which scared both of them, (Himitsu and Zetsu) Half to death. 

"What's so funny?" "Nothing! I'm happy! You're alive!" "What the hell?! How can you determine that?!" "Well, since the dream you has no morals, he would be doing me right now, and the dead you probably would have comeback sooner, the only option left is you're alive." "It took you this long to figure it out?" "Well, am I just supposed to believe Orochimaru is alive every time he haunts me for a day?" 

"Well… Guess you've got me there since I don't see dead people I just eat them" "Mhmm." "For the record, I would be so doing you right now if Himitsu wasn't right there." 

They laughed for a few seconds before putting Himitsu back to bed and going to sleep themselves.


	20. Where are they now?

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**An Epilogue of sorts **

They all lived happily ever after.

Yeah, as if.

**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO EVERYBODY ELSE?**

**Pein- **Continued to rule the Akatsuki and eventually collected all the bijuu 

**Konan- Died**

**Kakuzu- **Found a new way to torture Hidan using Kyaserin, Kurisutaru, and Kerushii.

**Hidan- Followed Kisame out one night and got mauled by the racoons too. Decided he would continue to pursue the raccoon infestation as a constant supply of sacrifices.**

**Sasori- **Tried to turn Haruka into a puppet and almost had his hand exploded/dissolved off.

**Kisame- Eventually got rabies and decided he would move to the other side of the base. (After Kurisutaru cured him of course)**

**Itachi & Kurisutaru- **Never got married and never had kids. However Itachi did convert to Jashin, much to Kurisutaru's and Hidans glee.

**Deidara & Kyaserin- Never had any other kids, (But believe me they tried.) **

**Zetsu & Kerushii- **Eventually had Himitsu moved into the kids room. (Teehee thump thump)


End file.
